Scar Tissue
by bmb007
Summary: Amanda has an ugly past and decides to escape it and move to Gotham. The complete opposite of her sheltered town with many secrets. There she meets Bruce Wayne and has many encounters of Batman  Bruce O/C Rated M for Language. Just language for now
1. Up Very Dry with a Twist of Lemon

**A/N-I don't own anything Batman, just the characters Amanda, Jill, Jake, Rob and some other characters.**

**P.S- this is the first time I am writing a story, and I am not the greatest at it so it won't be the greatest.**

**

* * *

**

Amanda walked through the door to her new house. Not a house, more like an extremely nice luxury apartment. With boxes piled up, she couldn't really tell were the floor met the walls. Standing nearly at five feet and eleven inches with olive skin, and wavy shoulder length dark brown hair, she made her way through the labyrinth, and into her new bedroom where she found her friend Jill sitting on a makeshift chair, made out of boxes.

"Jill move your ass, and start helping me unpack these damn boxes!" Amanda yelled.

"Jeez, relax Amanda I have been helping you for hours on end" complained Jill, "Can't we just take like a little five minute break?"

Amanda was the type of girl who liked things done quickly, and usually did things quickly. Just like her relationships. All in which ended shortly after they started. Usually with some expensive plates and glasses broken from arguments. Along with the broken plates and glasses there was always a broken heart.

Giving in, "Fine. Fine. Fine. We will take a break. Why don't we go to lunch? Any suggestions, you have been living here longer."

"Why don't we go to the pizzeria across the street, the have the best pizz— "

Amanda cutoff Jill right away, " Jill we all know there will never be better pizza than Hickory Tree."

By then Jill and Amanda were waiting for the elevator to take them down.

Stepping into the elevator, "Amanda you have to try this pizza it's the best in Gotham. Just give it a chance; you are going to have to try new things. You're in a big city not some small stuffy town anymore.

"You're right, lets give it a try."

* * *

The brisk fall air nipped at Amanda's bare arms. She thought to herself that she should have worn her new black and white long sleeve shirt she got at J-Crew a week ago. Instead she was wearing an old concert t-shirt from when she saw the Red Hot Chili Peppers ages ago, with her favorite dark wash skinny jeans, and some gray medium length Uggs which were so worn out, she should of brought a sweatshirt. Looking over to Jill who was wearing a cozy gray sweatshirt from her hometown pool, which was a more like a pond.

"Damn, I should have worn a sweatshirt or a coat or something." Amanda grumbled moving her arms across her chest to keep herself warm.

"Stop whining you are going to have to get used to cold weather, and overcast here in Gotham. I thought you would be used to it since you practically grew up in hockey rinks with you brother being the huge hockey player and all. How is he by the way?"

"He's good, just got signed for the Gotham Bandits, he is happy, the Rangers wanted him but you know he would never go on that team. And the Devils are full with new players even though the6 wanted him they couldn't get him on the team, too many people. So he went to the Gotham Bandits. I like the team they have a great defense, and with Rob on offense it will improve greatly."

By the time Amanda had finished explaining about her brother being in the NHL, they made their way to the Gotham's supposedly best pizza place.

"Alright lets give this pizza a try…" Amanda hesitantly stepped into the line to order.

"You will see, this pizza is great."

The two girls sat down in a table with a red and white-checkered tablecloth by the window. Jill decided it was time to confront Amanda about the situation she was in at the moment.

"Amanda, you have to come out of hiding, I still can't believe that you moved here. It's dangerous."

Jill, I can handle it." Amanda said looking down at the tablecloth not wanting to talk about this at the moment.

"No you can't, we both grew up in a bubble. But I lived her for a couple of years before moving to Hillberry Park, so I was prepared for what was coming to me when I moved here. But you lived in Hillberry since you were born!" Hillberry Park was one of the nicest towns in New Jersey.

"I will survive with you. But I had to get out of that town, and get away from him, you know that." Amanda looked of into the distance remembering some awful things that happened back in her hometown. She was brought back to reality by the commotion going on across the street.

"What's going on?" Amanda asked Jill who was now too busy texting her boyfriend Jake.

"Hello earth to Jill?"

Jill looked up with an apologetic look and then turned her attention across the street to where her apartment was and Amanda's new apartment, knowing all to well what was going on.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that Bruce Wayne lives in the building too, but the super nice penthouse on the top floor, putting ours to shame." Jill laughed slightly.

"Oh, cool. Um Jill who is Bruce Wayne?" Amanda watched the man trying to avoid the paparazzi.

"He own Wayne Enterprises! He has billions, I thought you knew, you are usually all about celebrity stuff." Jill had a shocked looked on her face, how could Amanda not know who he was, she was always saying back in school that if there was a class on celebrity news and such that she would ace that class.

"Well I just learned something new for the day." Watching the billionaire man climb into a nice Rolls Royce. He was quite handsome, but anyone could be handsome from a distance.

After talking about the economy, and the new Jimmy Choo shoes Jill was wearing, Amanda proclaimed, "I will give you this. This is the second best pizza I have had; no pizza will ever take the place of a hickory tree special." To Jill that was a small victory knowing all to well that no pizza replace Amanda's favorite, but having this place come in second.

After they ate their pizza they decided to head back to Amanda's apartment and continue on the torture that was unpacking every item Amanda owned.

* * *

"I need a drink!" Jill said while collapsing on a big brown comfy couch in the living room.

After a long day of unpacking all of Amanda's things into her new home, they were exhausted.

"Come on I think there is a bar downstairs, I have no drinks or food up here yet."

Amanda quickly went to go change keeping her jeans on but put on some knew high Jimmy Choo boots with a low heal, because any higher she would be a tower, and put on the J-Crew shirt that she bought a week ago.

Jill already in her new Jimmy Choo black stilettos, and high waisted skirt and a silk dark green blouse, met Amanda by her door and they walked to the elevator.

When they arrived, they headed straight to the bar. The bar was beautiful, the floor was made out of black marble, with a dark wood bar, and the counter tops matching the floor. The stools were made out of nice looking black leather to go around with the darker modern look. In the back of the bar was bottles upon bottles of expensive alcohol. There were only a couple people having a drink at the bar.

Jill told the bartender " I'll have a Cosmo please."

Then he turned to Amanda and asked what she would have…

"I'll have a Grey Goose vodka martini up very dry with a twist of lemon." Amanda said to the bartender who looked oddly familiar, but she quickly dismissed it.

"Coming right up" The bartender winked at her.

Just then as the bartender went to go make the drinks a tall man with brown hair, and hazely brown eyes turned toward Amanda.

"Sounds like you had a long day…"

The bartender set her drink down in front of her.

"You have no fucking idea, tired as hell." Amanda complained, lazily spinning the martini glass in her hand. Then took a large sip.

Jill stood there with her jaw down to the floor gaping at her friend and the man sitting next to her friend.

"Oh, um I am so sorry for my friends behavior, she can be really rude sometimes!" Jill said appalled at her friend who just cussed at Bruce Wayne.

" Oh, it's quiet alright I understand your friend completely." He said and then put out is hand towards Amanda, "Bruce Wayne, nice to meet you."

_Wow. He is pretty gorge_—"Oh um, Amanda Moretti, nice to meet you too." Amanda said mortified that she just cursed in front of this billionaire not to mention sexy man.

"Um, so Amanda, how long have you been here in Gotham?" Bruce said, sounding distracted for a moment.

"Well I just moved here today, my friend Jill was helping me unpack some of my boxes today, which are still piled high in my rooms." At that moment Jill got up and told Amanda that she had to go meet Jake. Bruce and Amanda said their goodbyes.

"So you said that you were still unpacking with copious amounts of boxes left to unpack?"

"Yeah, tons and tons…" Realizing that it was going to take her forever to unpack since Jill was busy tomorrow.

"Well, why don't I come over tomorrow around four, and help you. I would tonight but I have some things to do..." Bruce drifted off.

"Oh no it's alright I am fine unpacking myself." Amanda declining the offer even though she would not mind one bit having over this man, this hot man to help her unpack.

"Oh, but I insist." Bruce pushed thinking to himself that this girl was quite attractive.

"Well if you insist." Amanda said happily defeated setting her martini glass down on the counter, " My room number 23 J. Just knock and I will open it because I will be home all day." She picked up her glass took one last sip, and set it back down.

After that they said their good byes, Amanda going upstairs to get ready for bed, and Bruce going upstairs to prepare for his usual night work that only a few select people knew about.

* * *

While Bruce was fighting the criminals of Gotham, he couldn't get this girl Amanda out of his head. Usually Bruce Wayne's 'life' didn't bother him when he was his alter ego Batman but, she seemed to keep making her way into his thoughts. With his mind in a haze the man he was fighting stabbed him in the back; it was painful, possibly needing stitches. He was going to need Alfred's help on this one because he wouldn't be able to tend to it himself.

* * *

Amanda lay awake with guys in her head. The first guy was the creepy bartender who winked at her, this guy seemed oddly familiar to her. Like he was some old flame or friend. The second guy was this Bruce Wayne guy, he was so handsome and he wanted to help her move in. She could see past his playboy status, which Jill had explained to her, and saw a gentleman. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but there was something special about Bruce Wayne.

* * *

**A/N- REVIEW PLEASE :)). I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**


	2. Engagement, Soap, Trouble

**A/N- So here is the second Chapter as usual I don't own batman only my characters blah blah blah. Sorry this is shorter than the first chapter. They are only like 4-5 pages on word. ENJOY :)**

* * *

The sound of the obnoxious alarm clock sent Amanda rolling out of bed, and hitting the floor at 8:30. "Well that's going to leave a mark" Amanda complained looking down at her arm, then her knee.

She got up to get ready, she jumped in the shower, used her new shampoo that smelled like cherry blossoms with the matching conditioner, she got out, and combed her dark brown hair to get all of the knots out, thenwent to go pick today's clothes. She wasn't going to leave this apartment for the entire day since she had so many things to unpack. She put on a plaid shirt and some corduroys, it had gotten cold the past week.

**From Jill: Amanda CALL ME (11:50 pm)**

**From Jill: AMANDA CALL ME! (2:30 am)**

She went to her missed calls and saw that Jill called around six this morning, and an hour later at seven. Usually Jill isn't the one to call and text me millions of times. That was typically me.

**To Jill: Whts so important tht you had to tell me. (9:23 am)**

Amanda looked down at her phone, which had a giant crack in it, and saw that her best friend Jill was calling.

"Hello?" Amanda said questionably even though she knew it was Jill.

"WELL! I am not telling you over the phone so I am on my way down to your apartment. Be there in five.

"Wait Wha—" Amanda was cutoff by a deadline.

Five minutes later Amanda turned her head to the door that sounded like it was being attacked. She walked over taking her sweet time. When she opened up the door she saw Jill jumping up and down.

"Jill calm down!" yelling over the squeals of her best friend. "What was so important that you wanted to tell me?"

"Jake proposed to me last night! He proposed!"

"Oh my God! Ahhh Jill I am so happy for you!" Amanda was genuinely happy for her best friend, and hugged her.

"Well I have to go, I promise tomorrow we will have lunch, and I will tell you everything."

"And alright just call me tomorrow on where you want to go. I am so happy for you Jill!"

* * *

Amanda had been working non-stop with unpacking, she had two rooms left and she would finally be done. Then around four she heard her door knock. Thinking to herself, _who would that be? Jill is not home she is with Jake right now… _She walked over to her door opening it and seeing him.

"I forgot you were coming!" Amanda said embarrassingly.

"Well here I am, and I am going to help" Bruce said. He was wearing an old white t-shirt with a faded orange logo and some faded jeans. He looked tired, like he only got a couple hours of sleep. She knew that feeling.

"Well ok. I was actually just about to clean the kitchen so do you want to help with that?" Thinking that she wanted to avoid the inevitable of unpacking the boxes in her room and bathroom.

"Sure, show me the way." Bruce said looking her directly in her deep brown eyes.

Taken back by his intense stare she made her way through the kitchen in a fog. The kitchen was in need of a good cleaning. Empty boxes everywhere, some dust, and some filth from outside.

"So, why did you decide to move to Gotham?" Bruce followed her into the kitchen.

"There were many things that led me here, but I just wanted to get out of my ignorant hometown. Everyone there turned their heads when anything bad happened." Amanda looked down at the floor. Bruce knew something bad had happened to her but would ask her another day when they knew each other a little more.

Stepping closer to her, pinning her against the counter, "So where should we start?"

"Well we can start with moving these boxes out of here." She said noticing the closeness of him, "And then we can clean the counters, and finish off with mopping the floor… Or is that something new for a spoiled billionaire?"

"Nothing new to me, I have always helped around when I was younger."

After they moved out the numerous boxes, and cleaned the counters, they went to mopping. It was a messy job and half way through the tedious task there were soap bubbles everywhere.

"I think we used waaayyy too much soap to clean the floor." Amanda giggled.

"Yeah, I think so. How the hell are we going to clean it up?" But then Bruce picked up some soap bubbles of the floor and threw it at her.

"You know what this means now…" Amanda smiled like she was up to something.

"What?" Bruce said knowing what was going to happen.

"War." She picked up handful of soap bubbles, started walking towards him and assaulted him. An hour later they were hysterically laughing on the floor covered in bubble and bubbles of soap trying to catch their breaths after their 'war'. They lounged on the floor for another hour. During tat hour they were sharing stories from their past.

"Well the party was huge, it was out of town since I hated like 70 percent of the people in my school. But the cops busted it. Everyone scattered. There were people jumping out of the second story, and I was hopping peoples fences in the back of their yard with two of my friends, then like twenty houses down we crossed the street and a cop stopped us and was about to take us in so then we sprinted I we jumped into a pile of leaves and stayed there for like a half hour until we knew the cops were gone. A week later a found a leaf in the sweatshirt I was wearing."

"You sounded like a trouble maker when you were high school." Reminding Bruce of his high school days.

After they lay in silence staring up into the ceiling with the faint tune of Back Against the Wall by Cage the Elephant in the back round. Bruce then turned towards Amanda and looked deeply into her eyes, Amanda looking back with the same intensity, moving in slowly intending on him to kiss her. Just when he was about to kiss her, his phone went off. Reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone glancing down at the caller ID and identified that Alfred was calling. He pressed ignore knowing what Alfred was already going to tell him. He got up, extended his arm towards Amanda and helped her up onto her feet.

"I have to go, but would you like to have lunch tomorrow with me?" Bruce asked hoping she would say yes.

"I can't I am meeting Jill for lunch to help her plan for her wedding." Amanda said disappointed that she was unable to meet with him.

"Then dinner." Bruce said successfully

Amanda got up and found a pen in a random drawer and wrote her number on his hand.

"Call me tomorrow and tell me the time and place." She winked at him.

Bruce smiled and left her apartment excited for tomorrow. Closing the door behind him he took the elevator up to his penthouse suite and began to get ready for tonight's upcoming events.

After Bruce had left Amanda gazed outside the window and noticed a light in shape of a bat in the sky. Another big city thing she thought to herself, noting that she would have to ask Jill about the mysterious light tomorrow. That is if she could get off the subject of the proposal and the plans for her best friend's wedding.

Chad walked out of the apartment building after having another boring day of work at the snooty bar around one- thirty. The dark streets of Gotham were deserted because nobody walked these streets at night, unless you wanted to get mugged, or killed. When he made his was down to the Narrows, he walked into the back door of Angelos a sleazy restaurant. He usually didn't go here often because is screamed trouble, but he had to meet Alex here to tell him what he saw. He called him up the night before to tell him that his little ex was at the bar he worked at. And that she was not dead.

* * *

"Damn it!" Alex chucked a half empty lowball glass, and it shattered against the wall. "Why the fuck she here, if she finds us we're dead!" He was fuming. He would have to get rid of her once and for all.

He left without paying the bar tab, and stormed out of the hole in the wall bar. Leaving Luke at Angelo's to find his own way home; he left for the motel he was staying at. Preparing for what he thought had happened a while ago.

Having a slow night, Batman turned in for the evening. When he arrived back at the penthouse Alfred was calmly waiting for him in the library.

Without looking up from his book, "I assume that you had an easy night Master Wayne, since you are home so early."

"With the Joker gone, and many other criminals behind bars or at Arkham there has been low criminal activity. I can't help but feel that something is going to happen soon."

"Well, I know that you are up for anything, and I think it would be wise of you to start heading off to bed. You want to be in a good mood for you date tomorrow." Alfred said satisfied that Bruce was finally reaching out to someone other then mourning over his late friend Rachel.

* * *

**R&R it will make my day! Probably no one has read this yet XD but yup, I will have the third chapter soon so yeahh :)))**


	3. Nightmares for Dinner

**A/N- Don't own Batman etc.**

**So this is where some stuff starts to make minor sense.**

**

* * *

**

"_Come out, Come out wherever you are…"_

"_Found you…" _

"_Now don't scream, it won't hurt one bit. Well maybe a little…"_

"_Now behave…"_

"_You know too much…"_

"_No no no no no please don—"_

Tumbling out of bed, because of that damn alarm clock. _Why do you keep making me roll out of bed alarm clock? _Amanda mentally scolded the inanimate object.

She ran her hand through her tangled hair, "Why am I having these dreams lately." The dream made her wonder about her past.

* * *

_She needed to take a detour though, because she knew Alex was fast. She ran down a small alley, but tripped._

"_Fuck" Amada whispered in pain. She crawled behind a dumpster_

_She hoped he wouldn't find her_

"_Oh Lord, please help me through this please." I prayed silently to God while I was hiding from the person who wanted to kill me._

_All of a sudden that voice came out of nowhere the horrible voice, "Come out, come out wherever you are." He said tauntingly._

_Amanda heard footsteps getting closer and closer to where she was hiding._

"_Aha, Found you." He stepped behind the dumpster pulling her by the hair out of her hiding spot._

_He took out a knife, and whispered, "Now don't scream, it won' hurt one bit. Well maybe a little." He came towards Amanda with the knife. _

_While he was coming towards her she was struggling to get out of grasp he had on her. The knife moved closer and closer to her neck. She jerked away right before it made contact on her, in the process kicking him in the gut, but the knife cut her shoulder in the process, leaving a deep slice. _

_Recovering from the blow he got back to her steadying the knife up at her neck, " Now behave. You know too much."_

_

* * *

_

Amanda stopped the memory flooding into her mind it was too much. She would revisit the memory another day. She got up from still being on the floor, and went to the bathroom. After showering she wrapped a towel around her body and went to the mirror. Examining the scar left on her right shoulder, she lightly traced over it then she looked at the scar where the shoulder met the neck. She would always have the memory of him whether she liked it or not. Glancing at the clock she decided to call Jill to plan where they were going to meet for lunch.

"Hey Jill!"

"Hey Amanda what's up?"

"Nothing much, where do you want to meet for lunch today?"

"Oh um, why don't we just go over to the Café, it's about five block's down."

"Sounds great! Wana meet down in the lobby around 11:30?"

"Sure, see you then"

"See you then"

Amanda hung up the phone and went to get ready; she walked into her closet, and decided on some sleek black jeggings, and a navy blue and gray plaid buttoned down shirt, with a black tank underneath, she went over to her shoes and slipped on her dark gray suede boots, then grabbed an old black leather Versace purse, and moved out of her closet. Amanda walked over to the vanity and put on her usual makeup, just on the eyes, and picked out a classic David Yurman cable bracelet with smoky quartz on each end. By the time she was ready it was 11:20.

Locking the door behind her, she walked over to the elevator. Pushing on the down button, intending it would take awhile, but soon after she had clicked it, it dinged and opened. She walked in not noticing anybody in there. She started singing quietly to herself "_Destruction leads to a very rough road, but it also breads creation_."

"Californication, good song." Said a rich voice in the corner.

Startled to find some one in here with her she turned around to see who it was. None other then Bruce Wayne. "Oh, hey I didn't know you were in here. I usually don't sing in front of other people."

"Well you seem to keep forgetting about me, with yesterday, and then you not noticing me in here with you. I hope you don't forget about our dinner date tonight." Bruce said with a hint of teasing in his tone.

"I didn't forget, but you still need to call me for the time and place." Amanda said sweetly, but had a smart- ass manner to it.

"I'll call you in a little bit, to tell you." He said while looking down at his Blackberry.

They stood there in silence until the elevator hit the main floor. He gestured with his hand to let her go first. As she was walking out her phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID and notice it was a number not programmed into her phone. Thinking it was a new customer she picked it up saying "Amanda Moretti."

"Hey, so I was thinking for tonight we could go to this popular restaurant, which will be a surprise. And I will pick you up at your door and escort you down to the car around seven. And it is a very formal restaurant, so dress nicely.' He strode past Amanda and winked at her.

"Alright boss" She said in a teasing tone. He turned around looked at her and smiled.

She had a feeling it was going to be a great day.

"You and Bruce Wayne getting to know each other a little?" Jill chimed.

"Yeah we are going out to dinner, but he won't tell me where!" Amanda chuckled. They started their way out the building and made the walk to the café. This time Amanda was prepared for the cold weather with her long sleeve shirt.

She looked over to Jill and studied her outfit. She always liked fashion, but not that much to pursue a career. Jill was wearing a tweed printed wool trench coat from Burberry. With black leggings on, and some metallic black flats from Tory Burch.

"Amanda, why didn't you tell me you and Bruce Wayne have something going on!" Jill said a little upset that her best friend didn't tell her sooner.

"Well I didn't want to steal you thunder Jill! Which by the way during lunch you have to tell me everything!" Amanda pushed. They turned into the quaint little café, got a coffee and some muffins. When they sat down, Amanda looked straight to her left hand a grabbed it. "Whoa baby! This rock is huge!"

Jill was flustered but also gleaming with happiness, "I know, when I saw it I nearly passed out!" They were both laughing and she continued to tell her every other detail. Jill then looked up at Amanda and asked "Amanda would you like to be my maid of honor?"

"Of course I will I would be honored!" Amanda laughed at her pun. She was ecstatic to be Jill's maid of honor.

"Great! Well we have to start planning the wedding soon, but we can get started on that next week. But for know why don't we go shopping and you can tell me all about you and Mr. Wayne." Jill said lifting her eyebrows.

They left the café and began on their shopping expedition. Amanda wanted to get a new dress for tonight. They went into numerous stores and finally Amanda decided on navy blue evening gown from Valentino.

While walking back to the apartment building Amanda remembered the thing she wanted to ask Jill. "So last night I looked out the window and I saw this light with a bat symbol in it shining in the night sky."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about that! There is this masked vigilante who dresses like a bat, who saves the citizens of Gotham, and gets rid of psychotic killers, and just plain old muggers. Some people don't like him, they think he attracts crazies like the Joker, but I think he has helped Gotham a lot." Amanda was absorbing all of this information like a sponge.

"Sound awesome actually!" Amanda finally said. They went up to Amanda's room to chill for a little bit, and the around five thirty Jill decided to go back to her apartment. Amanda had to get ready for dinner tonight, which she was elated for. She decided to style her hair so she had beautiful barrel curls. After she styled her hair she put on her dress gingerly, and refreshed her makeup.

About a half hour after getting ready she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and Bruce was standing there in a sleek black and white tux. _Dayumn he's lookin good._ Amanda thought.

"Ready to go" He offered his arm, she linked her arm with his and they set off for the elevator.

The elevator ride was quiet, but there was an electric charge in the confined space. The elevator reached the main floor, and they took off for the car. It was the same Rolls Royce Amanda saw two days ago.

"Amanda this is Alfred." Bruce motioned toward an old, composed man who had the door open for us.

"Nice to meet you Alfred" Amanda said smiling.

"Nice to meet you too Miss Moretti." Alfred said returning the smile.

"Oh please call me Amanda, Alfred." Amanda said while stepping into the car with Bruce on her tail.

"Alright Miss Amanda." Alfred said while making his why to the drivers seat.

During the short car ride they had small talk, talking about their days and what they did. When the arrived at the restaurant Amanda recognized it immediately, she had been here multiple times with family and friends all the time. Nantons was a very elegant restaurant and Jill's fiancé owned it.

"Have you been here before?" Seeing the look on Amanda's face.

"Yes several times. My friend's fiancé owns the place." Amanda stated.

"That's great so you know the menu. Shall we" Bruce offered his arm towards Amanda.

"Lets" she said taking his arm and they walked into the restaurant happily.

* * *

**A/N- R&R please : ). It will make me happy and update sooner :).**


	4. Late Night Encounter

**A/N- Don't own batman blah blah blah**

**this is my longest chapter I have written so far. Its like six pages. I will try to write more in the later chapters anyhoo I will stop talking and let you read.**

Dinner was absolutely wonderful, Bruce and her told many other stories of their past. Amanda could see that Bruce was truly a great man. Even though the tabloids always bashed on him about being a careless billionaire, he wasn't, he actually donated a lot of money to various charities, and helped out in the community. During dessert Bruce asked more about what she did for a living.

"Well I am a representative for heating and plumbing supplies, for major companies. I run it with my Dad, our building is about a forty-five minute commute. Actually my brother and I were supposed to take it over but now it's just me now because he made it into the NHL." Amanda explained. She reached for her glass of wine and took a long sip.

"Well, the next building I build I will make sure to go to you. I promise." Amanda choked a little on her drink, but he continued. "What team does you brother play for?" He inquired.

"He just got signed to the Gotham Bandits actually. First line."

"That's great, we will have to go to one of his games sometime." Bruce said imagining him and Amanda sitting in the ice rink.

"Yeah, well I am going to their first game in about two weeks if you would like to join me?" Amanda asked hoping he would say yes.

"I would love to what day is it on?" He asked eager to go.

"Friday night, it's a seven thirty game."

"Well I will get back to you, but I think I could definitely go." Thinking that he could put aside batman for later that night. He signaled for the check, and after they left.

Alfred had the car door open for them when the left Nantons. "I hope you two had a lovely dinner tonight"

"Oh it was lovely, Alfred." Amanda smiled; right before she was about to go into the car something caught her eye across the street. She froze. _No it couldn't be... How did he find me? "Amanda, um Amanda are you alright?" _Bruce's voice pulled her out of her fear.

"Um, yeah just got distracted sorry." She stepped into the car slowly escaping her shock.

Bruce climbed in next to her and put his arm around her. "Are you sure you're alright it looks like you saw a ghost."

"Oh no, I thought I saw somebody I knew… Nothing bad, no worries." Amanda said falsely; praying that he would not catch on to her utter and complete fear that had washed through her.

Bruce walked her to her door when they returned. He was very worried about her. "Well then I will call sometime this week to see how you are doing." Stepping closer to her pinning her against the door. "And I am very excited to go to that hockey game with you." He pulled her into a passionate kiss. It was gentle at first, but quickly turned intense.

By the end of the kiss Amanda forgot about everything she was scared of.

"Sweet dreams" He whispered against her ear, and left. Amanda watched him leave until he turned the corner.

As soon as she went back inside the fear of what she saw before flooded into her. "_Why was Alex in Gotham? I swear I locked eyes with him. Oh God, oh God what if he found out I wasn't dead. _I gotta call Jill."

Then phone was ringing and ringing "Come on Jill pick up. Damn it voice mail." She hung up not bothering to leave a message remembering that she was out of town until Friday. She decided to just go to sleep and deal with everything tomorrow morning, but she couldn't sleep. She got up to see if there was any bendryl, which always helped her sleep, in the apartment but there wasn't. She put on an old sweatshirt that had seen better days and grabbed her purse and went to the 24 hour CVS across the street.

Content with getting her bendryl she made her way to the cross walk. But while she was walking she was pulled into an alley.

"Bitch, give me your wallet, and then get on your knees." The mugger said demandingly. He was blocking the way to the exit and the alley was a dead end.

"Hello no!" While kneeing the man in the groin. He made a sound of pain, while she tried to escape he grabbed her by her ankle and she went flying to the ground. "The boss will not be happy with your struggle." _Boss? What the fuck?_

"NO, help, HELP!" But nobody would hear her it was two thirty in the morning and the streets were deserted. All of a sudden she heard sounds of a fight behind her. She felt the grip on her ankle slack and she jumped out of it. She turned around and screamed.

"Shit" looking directly at the Batman, "you scared me!"

In a deep gravely voice the Batman said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for helping me." She said, she looked at the Batman and could tell even though through all the armor he was wearing that he was nice and toned. His eyes were so familiar too.

"What are doing here at two thirty in the morning?" He pushed with the deep gravely voice, but letting Bruce's feeling sneak into his alter-ego.

.

"Um- getting some bendryl to help me sleep, I had none in my house." She said looking at the all to familiar eyes.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Bruce was slipping in again.

"Why? Why should I tell you maybe I just have sleeping problems? Goodnight Batman, thanks for saving me…"

"Be safe." Was all he said and he disappeared. Mentally kicking himself that Bruce slipped to many times in that conversation.

* * *

After taking the bendryl she fell into a dreamless sleep. Before falling into the deep sleep her last thought was the Batman and how he wanted to know every last detail. The alarm went off at five thirty, she slept in until six. She hated Mondays, and Amanda was ready by six thirty. She walked down in some black Jimmy Choo heels, dark beige pants, and a white blouse. She stepped into the elevator and found that Bruce was in there.

"Hey, we are always running into each other into the elevator!" Bruce said happy to see Amanda he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Taken back by the small gesture, "Yeah I know, it is getting kind of out of hand now…" She said laughing. The elevator then touched the main floor, and the parted their ways. Amanda making her way to the parking garage to drive her jet black Porsche 911 Turbo, while Bruce made is way to the front to go to Wayne Enterprises, Alfred had is Ferrari waiting for him.

* * *

"Hi, Dad." Amanda called once she walked into the office.

"Hey, Amanda I'm in my office." Her dad yelled, she could tell that it was a bad day, so she wanted to stay away from him for as long she could. Her phone then ringed and she looked at the caller ID it was Bruce. _Why is he calling, I just talked to him like an hour ago in the elevator?_

"Amanda Moretti." She almost akways answered the phone that way even if she knew who it was.

"Hello, Miss Moretti this is Bruce Wayne." He teased her.

"Well, Mr. Wayne what would like." She played back.

"I am starting a new building, and I want your business to take care of the plumbing and heating fixtures." Bruce smiled on the other line.

"Ar- Are you sure." Amanda stuttered because that was a big big order.

"I am positive." He said happily.

"Do you mind if I call you back in fifteen minutes?" Amanda was still in shock.

"Of course, and I will have the information for you tonight, that is if tonight is alright with you. It could be like a date meeting." He liked that term. Date meeting.

"Sure, pick me up at six." Amanda was finally getting back from the excitement of that big of a job.

"See you then…" He said sweetly.

This was going to brighten her dad's day big time! She took off for her dad's office with a big smile plastered across her face.

"Hey dad, great news." She couldn't wait to tell him.

"What?" He said a little irritated, but still wanting to hear want was great.

"Well, I was just on the phone with Bruce Wayne," She looked at her dad and saw that he was taken back by the name, "and he wants us to supply heating and plumbing supplies for his new building. He is giving me the information tonight."

"This is GREAT!" He quickly ran out of his office and shouted to the eight employees who worked there "We just got a great deal!" He then rambled about what was going to happen. After coming down from his business high he went over to his daughter and asked, "Why did Bruce Wayne choose us?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well um, I am kind of dating him now…" Amanda was ready for the verbal assault he was going to give, he didn't like his little girl dating that much.

Instead of yelling, and saying stuff like 'Amanda you are much better out with him. He is not the type of guy you date.' Instead he was elated "My daughter is dating Bruce Wayne, a million times better choice then that scum bag Alex."

At the sound of his name she cringed. Her parent didn't know about what he did to her. They would never know.

* * *

Amanda left work early to go on what Bruce called a date meeting. Driving down the parkway she blasted I like it by Enrique Iglesias. She was in Enrique Iglesias kind of mood. When she turned into the garage and sped off to find her spot. After she took the elevator up to her room. There was a note on her door.

Scrawled across the paper in messy handwriting.

_**I will be here to pick you up around 5 45, we are going to the Café down the street.**_

_** -Bruce**_

She took the note off the door, and brought inside placing it on the counter. She then proceeded to go to her closet to change into something more casual. After choosing a navy blue sweater dress with a black belt, she walked over to her room and picked up a random book. She read it for about fifteen minutes then the door knocked. She went up to open it and saw Bruce in some khakis and a moss green sweater. He greeted her with a deep kiss.

"Are you ready to go?" He said pulling her out of the door.

"Yeah, lets go." She said trying to lock the door, but she was struggling because Bruce was still trying to pull her.

When they walked out of the building the wind hit them hard. The temperature dropped big time. Bruce pulled her into him to warm her up noticing that she was cold.

"Wow, its cold, this is the second time I wish I wore something warmer." Usually she could walk out in 40-degree weather wearing jeans a t-shirt and some flip flops, but lately she wasn't used to it. _I have to start going to hockey games again to get used to the cold._ Amanda thought.

"I think we're supposed to get snow tonight." He said looking up at the always-cloudy sky.

"I love snow, at least I don't have to shovel here, that's the one thing I hated about it.

"Yeah, I like the snow too." Thinking back where he had trained, with it always snowing because they were so high up the mountains.

After they had their 'date meeting' as Bruce put it, they went for a little walk. It was snowing lightly when the left the café, but they didn't mind and continued walking. It started to snow heavier when the decided it was best to go back home. Bruce invited her up to his penthouse suite, but Amanda declined since she had to wake up early tomorrow for work.

"Maybe after the hockey game next week then." He said thinking that Batman could take a nice night off.

"Sure" Amanda said contentedly. Bruce pulled her in for a goodbye kiss, and said goodbye.

Before he walked away he mentioned Amanda's bruises knowing already how she got them. She dismissed it quickly saying it was nothing to write home about.

He went upstairs to get ready for his nights work. He didn't want to go out in the snow, but he had to. He wanted to see what was going on, and why that guy had attacked Amanda. He knew something was going on.

He came home around four in the morning only finding out that the man was reporting to a guy named Luke, he didn't see this Luke's face, but he could already tell from his voice that he wasn't the head of this operation. Shedding his Batman suit he made his way to his comfy bed, his last thought was Amanda.

* * *

**A/N- R&R and I will update sooner ;)**


	5. Story Time

**A/N- Here is like the big breakthrough! Find out and read ;)**

**

* * *

**

The two weeks went slow. The office was preparing for the big job, getting in all the orders. My dad was in a much better, and same with all of the employees. Bruce would text Amanda everyday or vice versa, their relationship was growing, and they were becoming very close. Amanda couldn't wait for Friday night; she hadn't been to a hockey game since last season. She felt deprived. She was also excited to go to the game with Bruce, and try to catch Rob at the end of the game to introduce Bruce to him. She also told Jill about what she saw, but Jill told her it was just post trauma from the incident. Amanda was still convinced that it was Alex.

Friday went by slow, slower than every other day, and by the time Amanda went to leave work she was speeding to get home. She arrived faster than usual and ran into Bruce, again, in the elevator.

"Hey, how was work?" He said pulling her into a kiss, not caring about the people around them.

Amanda enjoyed the kiss for a little longer, and then answered his question, "Long, but busy. Everyone is excited to take on the grand project you gave us. Thank you again by the way." Amanda smiled while wrapped her arms around his thick chest.

"I was happy to help." Bruce smiled returning the hug. Pulling out of the hug he turned to her and asked "are you excited for the game tonight?"

"Excited is an understatement. I have been deprived of hockey for too long." Amanda stepped out of the elevator with Bruce on her tail.

"How long is long?" Not knowing when the last time she had seen a game.

"For about a half a year, which is a long time in my books. I grew up going to ice rinks. I went to practically all of my high school games, I was the stat girl, and all of my college games, which I was also a stat girl for."

They were waiting outside of her door by then. Amanda un- locked her door, and Bruce told her he would be back down in ten minutes.

"The door is open so just walk in and lock it after you." She said looking at his eyes. She was almost eye level with him, but fell short about three or four inches.

She decided to take a quick shower before leaving. While she was in her shower Bruce walked in

"Amanda? Where are you?" He called out, he heard the shower, and let his mind drift…

About fifteen minutes later Amanda walked out with the classic maroon and white home Gotham Bandits jersey with the name Moretti on the back and the number eight on it. She had some dark wash skinny jeans, and chestnut Uggs on too to go along with her jersey.

"Hey, sorry I took a little bit, I had to take a shower" She greeted him with a light kiss.

"It's alright, I was content on waiting here." The kiss deepened and he ran his hand through her damp hair.

"Save it for later, tiger." Amanda hummed.

"Oh yeah, my place after I forgot." He remembered, suddenly becoming _excited_. "Come on lets go. Do you have the tickets?" He asked

"Yup I have them right here." Amanda started to reach into her bag. She pulled them out and waved them in his face. They walked out of the door, Amanda locked it, and Bruce led her with his hand on the small of her back.

* * *

They arrived at the rink about an hour before the game started the settled in their seats, which were in the eighth row. Amanda explained to Bruce that in hockey you don't want to be in the first five rows because it's harder to see the whole game played out. While in a couple rows back you can see the whole ice.

"Don't get me wrong the first row is great, I love it, but I usually like it back a little so I can see the whole spread of the game." Amanda had stated.

"What team are they playing?" Bruce asked kind of embarrassed that he didn't know.

"Rangers" Amanda said sourly. "We better win."

"I can see you don't like them." Bruce looked at her.

Amanda started laughing, "Never have, never will."

After talking more about hockey for a little while, the game started. Five minutes into the game Rob had scored. The crowd went wild. Bruce and Amanda stayed in the seats for the entire game comfy in where they were. During the third period the Rangers called a time out, they were loosing by two. While the two teams were conferencing Amanda looked up at the jumbotron watching the people who showed up on it. The camera turned to a greasy blond hair guy with a crooked nose. He looked like he was angry, very angry. Before the camera turned away he got up and left. Amanda froze, the man she saw Sunday night across the street was definitely not a hallucination.

"Amanda, are you alright?" Bruce looked at her._ This was the second time she has frozen up like that… _Bruce thought.

"Um… um yeah." She knew Bruce wasn't going to let it go that easy. " I will tell you later though. Not here."

"Ok you better." Bruce was worried. His mind drifted of to his alter-ego _It has to do with something about the mugging, and that Chad guy._

Amanda wasn't the same for the rest of the game. She looked like she saw a ghost, her usually olive skin was so pale. After the game Amanda plastered on a smile and introduced Rob to Bruce. Rob stood a little taller than Bruce, this was the first time Bruce was intimidated. Rob seemed very protective of his sister. Very protective. Bruce looked past the semi hostility, and they quickly became friends.

Walking out to the car, Amanda said, "I am happy you two got along."

"Your brother is a little intimidating." Bruce admitted.

"Haha, yeah he is protective of me. But he likes you don't worry." Amanda smiled at Bruce, while he reached his hand towards hers and grabbed it. They made their way to Bruce's Lamborghini.

"Alright so tell me what's wrong." Bruce pressed.

Amanda remembered the past and began to tell him…

* * *

_One Saturday night, Amanda went to go visited her boyfriend to break up with him, he was abusive, and she was sure he worked for the mob._

"_Alex…" She decided to get it done with. "I don't want to be with you anymore." The look on his face was scary. She continued, "I know you are some how involved with the mob, and I just don't want to be apart of it."_

_He was angry that she was breaking up with him, and the grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled over to the bed. She tried to fight back but she couldn't._

_

* * *

_

"If you don't mind, I am not going to tell you what happened then, other then that I got raped, he's a very sick man. I still don't know he raped me…" Amanda said looking down at the ground. A tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

_After what happened Amanda ran trying to get away from him. Alex realized that she was leaving. He waited a couple of minutes then stalked her down the street. She had seen too much, and she was going to have to go. _

_Amanda realized that he was following her, so she started to run. _

_She needed to loose him. She ran down a small two way alley, but tripped._

"_Fuck" Amada whimpered in pain. She crawled behind a dumpster, and hoped he wouldn't find her_

"_Oh Lord, please help me through this please." she prayed silently to God while she was hiding from the person who wanted to kill her._

_All of a sudden that voice came out of nowhere the horrible voice, "Come out, come out wherever you are." He said tauntingly._

_Amanda heard footsteps getting closer and closer to where she was hiding._

"_Aha, Found you." He stepped behind the dumpster pulling her by the hair out of her hiding spot._

_He took out a knife, and whispered, "Now don't scream, it won' hurt one bit. Well maybe a little." He came towards Amanda with the knife. While he was coming towards her she was struggling to get out of grasp he had on her. The knife moved closer and closer to her neck. She jerked away right before it made contact on her, in the process kicking him in the gut, but the knife cut her shoulder in the process, leaving a deep slice. _

_Recovering from the blow he got back to her steadying the knife up at her neck, "Now behave. You know too much."_

"_No no no no no no please don't._

_Amanda was facing death in front of her. She didn't want to go down like this at least she could fight back. She lifted her foot and kicked him were it counted. It was a lucky hit. She didn't want to get the police involved, she never trusted them, she ran to her friend's house, luckily Kim was a doctor, and she could stitch up the nasty slice on her shoulder._

"_Kim please do NOT tell anyone, I don't want cops in involved. I don't trust any of them after what happened before." Amanda eyes were filled with fear._

"_No, Amanda I won't I promise, even though you are being stubborn as hell, I won't, but you have to promise to let me fix up that ugly gash on your shoulder."_

_Amanda was lucky that Kim was in the process of becoming a doctor. She would never tell anyone about the other murder. She wanted to erase it from her memory everything that happened tonight._

_

* * *

_

After Amanda had finished they were in the parking garage. By then she was crying, "And now" Amanda sniffed "he knows I'm alive" she sniffed again, "and I think he is going to try to kill me. I should of told the police." She broke down hysterically crying. Bruce pulled her in his arms and comforted her. She fell asleep, and he decided to bring her upstairs to his penthouse.

He laid her gently in his bed, and went to Alfred, and explained everything to him and told him that Amanda was in his room sleeping. He was going to find Alex, and was going to prevent him from killing Amanda.

* * *

"I saw her with that Bruce Wayne at the hockey game." Alex sneered. " I was waiting for her to be alone, but they never left each others side."

Luke stood there listening knowing not to interrupt. Last time that had happened he was punished. He didn't know why he was still putting up with Alex's plans and problems he wanted to be an accountant not some man's goon!

"And Carlos screwed everything up, and the fucking Batman, saved her." By then he was throwing things in pure rage. Luke made his was to the corner so he didn't get hit by the glass, and furniture being thrown.

* * *

Batman was listening through to the conversation through his earpiece. He couldn't get the scumbag tonight, but he would get him. He called up Jim Gordon and notified him about how this man Alex was planning murder, another murder to be exact.

"Keep a tab on this man Gordon."

"I will, thanks for telling me this it will keep this girl safer." Gordon said with hesitation knowing that he was virtually the only incorrupt cop in Gotham.

" I trust, but no one else." He disappeared before Jim Gordon would notice.

"Ok, and—" But the Batman was gone before he could finish what he was going to say. Gordon made his way to his office to begin investigating on this guy. After about two hours of researching him all he found out that he was lived in a small town in New Jersey, and that he has small activity with the mob.

Batman returned home early in the morning, he didn't bother looking at the clock. He ran into some muggers and other minor problems, but it kept him busy.

* * *

**A/N- Ok so basically you found out what happened to Amanda, also there is something even deeper to make Amanda not trust the cops. You guys will find out soon. *Smiles Evilly*. BUT YEAH PLEASEEEEEE R&R it will make everything better : )))))**


	6. Visits

**A/N- HEYYO, so I don't own batman blah blah blah**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE READING THIS. PS R&R : ))**

**

* * *

**

The bright sun woke Amanda up normally it was her alarm clock. Realization set in, and she discovered that she wasn't in her own bed, but Bruce's. Last night's memories came flooding into her. She sat up and looked around, and then turned her head to the door. An old man, whom she recognized as Alfred, came into the room with a tray of breakfast.

"Good morning Miss Amanda**,**" he set the tray on the nightstand**,** "how did you sleep?"

"Pretty good, this bed is a lot more comfortable than mine." She chuckled. Amanda looked down at the tray "Alfred**,** you didn't have to make breakfast, I could of gone done to Dunkin Doughnuts or something."

"It was no trouble at all Miss Amanda" Alfred replied politely. Just then Bruce walked in. He was wearing a dark blue Armani suit. Right away Amanda noticed the dark circles under his eyes. Bruce strode over to the bed where Amanda was lying. She sat up and scooted over allowing him to sit.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce looked very concerned.

"I'm fine now. Sorry about last night." Amanda said guiltily. She looked down at the bed sheets, and thought how she over exaggerated about last night.

Bruce brought his hand to her face and tucked a stray hair around Amanda's ear, "No, it's alright, I'm always here for you."

Bruce looked even more tired up close, "Bruce, have you been getting any sleep lately? It looks like you haven't slept in days." She said softly.

"I've been getting sleep, don't worry about me." Bruce didn't want to add on to her worry. He hated lying to her.

"But I do worry about you, Bruce." She leaned in and hugged him. Then, Amanda's stomach growled.

"C'mon why don't you eat your breakfast Alfred made you?" Bruce pointed over to the tray filled with a tall glass of orange juice, a fresh blueberry muffin, and some buttered toast.

"It looks really good. Alright, I'll eat." Amanda started to devour the food, "Hey do you know were my phone is?" She probably had missed calls, and messages by the hundreds.

Bruce reached over and handed her phone, "Thanks" she looked at some of her messages, and remembered she was so supposed to meet Jill in five minutes at her place, "SHIT! Bruce I have to go meet Jill down at my apartment." Amanda jumped out of the bed, threw on her shoes and sprinted to the door.

"Let me come with you." Bruce said following her. He was not going to let her out of his site. Even though they were safe in the building. He wanted to be careful.

They arrived to Amanda's about one minute later, because they were only floors apart. When they came to the door, it was unlocked.

Bruce put his arm in front of Amanda. "Let me go first." Amanda took the order gladly.

Bruce walked into the apartment, and looked around, everything seemed fine.

"AMANDA!" Three voices said in unison, Amanda recognized them right away, then the three girls who had screamed came out of the kitchen, none other then Jill, Kim, and Joanna. Kim, and Joanna ran up to give her a giant bear hug.

"Hey" Amanda choked, "great, uh to see you. Why didn't you call me or something?" Her two best friends she hadn't seen in months were still squeezing Amanda. Then she looked over to Jill who seemed to be engaged in a conversation with Bruce, probably explaining to him about this whole ordeal.

"We did" Kim said, by then they stopped hugging her, "We tried to call you, and text. But now we see why you didn't answer us." Joanna finished, pointing over to Bruce.

Bruce and Jill had joined them, after their short conversation. Bruce went over to Amanda's side and put his arm around her, soon to be pulled away from her friends.

"Bruce we are going to have to steal Amanda away for the rest of the day. She hasn't seen her old friends other then me in awhile." Jill explained, while Joanna and Kim were pulling her away.

Bruce laughed, but asked "Give me five minutes with her."

"No, two!" Kim demanded, "and we're counting!" The three girls chuckled.

Bruce, and Amanda went into her room, and shut the door behind them.

"Are you sure your fine" Bruce grabbed both of her forearms, and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Amanda looked him right back in the eyes. Then he unexpectedly pulled her in for a kiss.

"Give you something to talk about, when I am gone." He pulled out and winked at her. Amanda just rolled her eyes, and he pulled her into another kiss.

"FIFTEEN SECONDS!" Kim yelled from behind the door.

"Okay, I think we should stop now, your friends are getting antsy." Bruce admitted, he opened the door, and whispered in Amanda's ear "I'll miss you."

Amanda whispered back, "I'll miss you too." She kissed him on the cheek. They all left the apartment, with Bruce going back upstairs, and the girls going out into the city.

* * *

After a long day in the city full of shopping, lunch, and just some catching up, the girls arrived back at Amanda's place

"Let's go clubbing tonight!" Joanna declared setting the copious amounts of shopping bags on the dark wood floor of Amanda's living room.

"Oh my gosh, we should!" Jill squealed.

"I can't, I am on call tonight, the hospital has been very busy lately so I am bound to get called in. I should leave now." Kim was disappointed that she had to leave early. "I will come up and visit you another week. I promise!" Amanda showed Kim out, unhappy that she had to leave. When Amanda came back in Jill and Joanna brought the idea of clubbing again.

"I don't know, I think I might be doing something with Bru—"

"NO!" Jill and Joanna said together. "You are not, we are going clubbing and that is final." Jill finished.

* * *

The three girls were dressed and ready to go. Joanna was wearing a silver mini dress with thin straps, and matching heals. Jill was wearing a similar dress to Joanna's but in electric blue, and her faithful black Jimmy Choo stilettos. Amanda was wearing a black sequined strapless mini dress, and some black Jimmy Choo strapy heals.

" I was thinking we could go to Voodoo?" Joanna mentioned

"Joanna, that's one of the hardest clubs to get into." Jill said.

"Well, lets see if we can get in." Amanda added.

With their luck the bouncer let them in. Inside was indescribable everything was lighted up blue, and then would change to pink, or green or purple or red and on and on about every five minutes. The base was shaking everything, basically everyone was having a damn good time.

Around three thirty, Amanda left leaving Joanna and Jill to have a good time. She was tired, and wanted to call it a night. She was about a block away, when she heard a familiar deep gravely voice. "You shouldn't be out here walking alone at this time."

Amanda was startled, to see the Batman again. "Thanks for you concern, but I am able to walk home without you watching over me." She kept walking leaving the Batman behind.

"I know that some people are trying to go after you, so I think it is wise that I am watching over you, especially a pretty girl like yourself walking home alone at three thirty in the morning. You could get mugged or worse."

Amanda was getting kind of irritated from this Batman character "The worst that could happen to me is being stalk by a man dressing up as a bat." The words were harsh, but she just wanted to get away from him. By then she was a couple feet away from the entrance of the building, she turned around and Batman was gone. "Good. He finally left." She huffed.

She went back up stairs, and walked inside. Everything was thrown all over the place, the glass table in the living room was smashed, crushed flowers were all over the floor, chairs broken, and many other broken things. Amanda was scared for her life. She walked over to the kitchen, and a yellow piece of paper caught her attention. She walked over to where it was placed and read the message.

LOVE ALEX.

That was all it said. _How did he find out were I live? I gotta call Bruce!"_ Amanda hurried to her phone.

Amanda got a hold of Bruce; little did she know he was still out as Batman, "Amanda, what's wrong?"

Amanda was hyperventilating, "Bruce, I need your help, somebody broke into my apartment, and it was definitely Alex."

"Ok. Amanda I want you to go upstairs to my place, I'm not home at the moment because there was a business emergency but I will be home soon. I will notify Alfred that you are coming so he can let you in. You got that?" Bruce said ordered.

"Ok, ok. I am leaving. Bye Bruce." Amanda was already sprinting to the elevator with her heals in her hand.

"Bye, I will be home soon." He said reassuringly.

Alfred was waiting outside the door for Amanda, "Everything is alright Miss Amanda. You are safe up here." He walked her through the door. "Would you like something more comfortable Miss Amanda?" He said looking at the dress.

"Yes please Alfred that would be great." Amanda smiled, and thought _the man is a saint._

Alfred came out a couple minutes with a pair of Bruce's boxers, and an old dress shirt. Which were both big for her. After she changed, she walked around the place. She discovered the library, and decided to settle there. There were tall bookcases filled with books, and some comfortable looking chairs in the corner by an electric fireplace. In the other corner, there was a baby grand piano. She picked a random book, and sat in one of the big cozy chairs, and began to read. The chairs were as comfortable as they looked. She dozed off as soon as she got comfy. Later Amanda felt arms lifting her up, her eyes fluttered open and she saw Bruce carrying her out of the library, into his room.

"Bruce?" Amanda asked, still half asleep.

"Just sleep love." Bruce hummed.

"Mhh, hmm…" Amanda wrapped her arms around is neck and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N- You know the drill R&R : )))**


	7. All you Need is Love

**A/N- I don't own Batman**

**So here is Chapter 7 enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Amanda woke up around five thirty in the morning. She was wiped, but couldn't go back to sleep. She looked around the dark room, and noticed Bruce curled up on a small, uncomfortable looking chair. She went over to him, and helped him up to go in his own bed. "Come on Bruce lets put you in bed," Amanda gruffed trying to help him up, "you shouldn't be in this chair." He got up, half asleep, and walked over to the bed. Amanda tucked him in, and went of to the library, to try out the baby grand she saw last night in the library.

She didn't want to wake up anyone, so she played quietly. She started moving her fingers across the keys, and the tune of Fantasia in D minor came out. It was one of her favorite pieces; she played in a hushed tone. Time seemed to fly by because she lost counts of the songs she played. She was playing Nocturne No. 1 in B Flat minor, when Bruce came in wearing just some navy blue pajama pants.

"I didn't know you played piano." Bruce said sitting down on the bench next to her.

"I have been playing since fourth grade," Amanda said still playing lightly, but then she stopped. "Did I wake you by playing?" Amanda fretted.

"No, no I woke up to Alfred opening up the curtains." He laughed, and motioned to the piano, "Why did you stop playing, it is very lovely."

"Maybe later, I think I am going to find something to eat." She said getting up from the piano bench.

Bruce followed her, and wrapped his arms from behind around her, and whispered "by the way I like you in my clothes." Amanda kept walking with him still hanging on her.

After they ate Alfred's amazing breakfast, which Amanda opposed to in the beginning telling Alfred she could make something herself, Bruce and her went down to her apartment to grab some things to bring back to his place. Bruce wanted her to stay with him for a little while, well until Batman catches that creep, so she was safe.

"So I was thinking, would you like to go out to dinner tonight, or just stay in?" Bruce asked. They were sitting on a couch watching TV aimlessly.

"I would rather just stay in, with all that has been happening if you don't mind." Amanda said while resting her head on his shoulder.

"That's fine." He said kissing her cheek; he still was wondering when he was going to tell her that he was Batman. He hoped her reaction wouldn't be bad, but it couldn't be the greatest since she was so cruel to Batman the other night. Bruce was lost in thoughts of Batman when he heard Amanda's voice.

"Bruce, I think I am going to take a shower, I haven't taken one since last night." She got up and walked to the guest room she was staying in. She wanted to take things slow, she explained that she took her relationships too fast, and they ended quickly. Her longest relationship was with Alex sadly. Bruce understood completely.

Amanda came back into the room were she left Bruce, who was still lounging on the couch in his pajamas (by now he had a shirt on), and sat next to him. They started to make out like young naïve teenagers for what seemed like hours. The heard a knock from the door, and someone clearing their throat.

"Master Bruce, you have a call from Mr. Fox." Alfred said waiting at the door.

"Tell him I'll call him later, I'm busy right now." Bruce smiled and continued kissing Amanda as if Alfred never interrupted them.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of making out, Bruce and Amanda walked into the kitchen to search for some food.

They had some pasta and talked, about nothing.

* * *

"I love you." Bruce announced out of the blue. Amanda was playing Etude in E minor for Bruce when he turned and dropped it like a bomb.

Amanda was a little stunned to hear the word after only about two and half weeks of dating, but she felt the feeling too, "I love you too Bruce." She smiled and kept playing, but it was only a matter of seconds before Bruce lifted her up bridal style, and ran into his room.

"Bruce what are you doing?" Amada asked confused.

"What I have been dying for, ever since I met you." He through her gently onto the bed, and jumped on top of her.

"Bru—" she said laughing, but was cutoff by an intense kiss. Amanda wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer to her. They both knew what was coming, and they were both excited for it.

Alfred gently closed the door, and couldn't wipe the grin off his face because Bruce had finally fell in love.

* * *

Around two fifty in the morning Amanda woke up to be alone in the bed. She felt around in the empty tangled sheets for Bruce. She looked to the bathroom door, but the light was off, and it was wide open. _Where is he? _Amanda got up, threw on some shorts, and one of Bruce's dress shirts. She looked all over the place, but he wasn't there. A tad angry Amanda went back to bed, knowing she had to wake up early for work.

Amanda woke up at five thirty and hopped into the shower. She did her typical morning routine, and was finished by six twenty. She decided to wear a slate gray dress that stopped right above the knees. She put some makeup, and walked into the kitchen. Bruce had his back turned to her, eating his breakfast contently and reading the paper. Alfred was there too, pouring some orange juice in Bruce's glass.

"Good morning Miss Amanda." Alfred said courteously. Bruce turned around and got up to give her a kiss. She pulled back and greeted Alfred.

"Good morning Alfred!" Amanda said enthusiastically ignoring Bruce. She was angry with him for disappearing in the middle of the night. "Bruce, where did you go last night?"

"Oh, umm.. I ha-had a business emergency down at Wayne Enterprises." Bruce stuttered his way through the excuse.

Amanda could tell he was lying by the way he was talking to he she was no dumb ass. "Whatever" Amanda said rudely.

Amanda picked up a power bar in the cabinet, and started heading for the door, "well I have to get going, and I need to catch up on some work at the office. Bye Alfred, have a nice day." She opened the door, "Bye Bruce." She said curtly. She closed the door behind her and set off for work.

"Looks like somebody found out you went missing last night" Alfred acknowledged.

"Well, I am going to tell her sooner or later that I am Batman. But by telling her she will be in more danger than she is" Bruce said walking out the door, "I have to go now Alfred because I have a meeting with Mr. Moretti in an hour."

* * *

Amanda came into work said hello to everyone, and went into her office and started to work. Her office wasn't the biggest but it was a decent size. She had a dark wood corner desk and a nice comfortable leather chair. She went over to the giant Mac, and started her work. She needed some back round music and put on some Coldplay, and Amsterdam came on. _Good song, no lets get to work and put Bruce out of my mind._ She couldn't though, Bruce kept sneaking into her mind, and she kept hearing his voice too.

Amanda heard her father speaking in his loud, but normal for him, voice. "Over here is Amanda's office." He was probably just talking to some costumer, she turned up her music she didn't want to talk to anyone and hear anyone at the moment. The door opened, and there was Bruce with my dad. _UGHHH why is he here!_ Amanda was irritated. She knew she was over reacting about last night, but she was still hurt.

"Hey Amanda." Bruce attempted to talk to her.

"Hi Bruce" she scoffed and turned to her dad, "dad, I have to work on some things, can you come back later or something?" Amanda looked back at her computer and continued on her work.

"No, we have a meeting with Mr. Wayne today, I told you last Friday." Her dad stated.

Amanda turned off her music, and followed the two men into the conference room. There were a couple other people in the room too, but Amanda didn't care.

The meeting was over about two hours later Amanda didn't say anything during the whole thing. After they were finished Bruce asked Amanda to talk to him. "Amanda, I know your mad about last night, but there was a business emergency. With the company so big there are some things that need my attention at un normal hours" Amanda was just glaring at him.

"Ok, I forgive you but come on Bruce you could of at least _told _me you were leaving! I was looking all over for you when you weren't there. Next time something like that comes up tell me!" She wasn't angry with him anymore, but hurt.

"I'm sorry" He tugged her into a hug, "I should've told you." He apologized. "I love you Amanda" he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too." She looked up at him and grinned.

* * *

Bruce left five minutes later, while Amanda stayed back to finish her work. Around five thirty Amanda left and headed out to her car. The traffic was horrendous, it took her an hour and a half to get home. She pulled into the parking garage and headed up stairs. She was agitated from the traffic and just wanted to go upstairs and rest. When she came upstairs Bruce was waiting for her. He ran up to her and through her over his shoulder.

"Bruce what are you doing!" Amanda pounded on his back, "let me down!"

"No, I am making up for leaving last night." He spanked her butt.

"BRUCE!" By then they were in Bruce's room. It was like déjà vu to Amanda. Bruce threw her onto the bed and began kissing her all over.

"Shall we continue from last night?" Bruce teased tugging at the hem of her dress. He lifted off the dress, and went back to kissing her.

There was knock at the door, "Master Bruce, I hate to interrupt, but there are some problems down at work and they need you."

"Damn" whispered, "Baby I have to go tend to some business, I'll be back in a little bit." He started to put on his shoes.

"Ok, thanks for telling me" Amanda smiled. He kissed her goodbye and left. Amanda got out of bed and put on an old blue button down shirt, which was Bruce, and some shorts. She walked out of the room and went to the piano in the library. She started playing, and time slowly went away.

* * *

Batman slammed the guy into the brick wall in the alley. The sound of bullets rang out, but were ceased a second later with Batman knocking the other guy out. He ran through the door, and went through a couple other men when he reached the room where Alex was thought to be, but was gone, and Batman was left with nothing. Bruce came home with new bruises and cuts. He found Amanda sleeping at the piano; he picked her up, and put her in the guestroom bed. After he went to his room and got ready for bed, by the time he was finished it was four.

* * *

**A/N- Heyyy, so yeah Amanda over reacted a tinsy bit, but I wanted it like that. Also R&R as usual it will make my day :)!**


	8. Small Talk

**A/N- OK longest chapter YET! There are probably a bunch or grammatical errors along in every other chapter**

**I don't own batman etc.**

**

* * *

**

Weeks went by with out any problems from Alex. Bruce hadn't seen or heard anything as Batman, and Amanda hadn't any threats from him either. They went with life happily, their relationship growing.

"Alfred may you do me a favor?" Bruce asked, while looking down at the morning paper

"Anything Master Bruce"

"May you please find my mother's engagement ring?" By then Bruce was standing up straightening his tie in the mirror.

"Yes Master Wayne. I presume that you are going to propose to Amanda?" Alfred smiled.

"Yes, and then I will tell her I am Batman." Bruce looked nervous, he was still afraid of her reaction.

"Master Wayne, don't you think that is ethical, telling her to marry her, then saying to her 'By the way, I am batman'. Master Wayne I suggest that you do not do that.

About five minutes later Amanda walked into the kitchen, still in her pajamas, and greeted the two men, "Good morning Alfred." Amanda walked over to Bruce gave him a kiss, "Good morning honey."

"Good Morning love. How did you sleep?" Bruce asked, Amanda had finally moved into his room about week ago.

"Alright." Amanda replied, and then she had a worried look "I am just concerned about you. You had another business call and you didn't get back until four this morning. Are you sure you didn't get enough sleep?"

Bruce ignored the glare Alfred gave him, and continued with his conversation with Amanda. "Of course don't worry about me." Bruce got up and took her hand, and walked over to the hallway right in front of Bruce's room. "I was thinking that we could go out to dinner tonight."

" I would love that Bruce!" Amanda hugged him, which turned into kissing. "But right now" she said in between kisses, "I have to go take a shower."

"Can I join" Bruce grinned.

"Sure." Amanda said pulling him with her into the bathroom.

* * *

Amanda and Bruce arrived at the restaurant around eight. The paparazzi were swarming outside of the restaurant. They made their way through the crowd and into the lobby of the restaurant. The Maître d' was a girl in her early 20's. She gave Amanda a dirty look when they arrived, and brought them to their table.

"I hope you enjoy your dinner Mr. Wayne." She said seductively with her back towards Amanda.

"Thank you." Bruce said, without leaving eye contact from Amanda.

Amanda rolled her eyes, "I have a feeling she doesn't like me that much."

"What makes you say that?" Bruce smirked.

In the middle of dinner Bruce's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello… Yeah, ok I will be there in a little bit… thanks, bye." Bruce was disappointed that he had to leave.

"Business emergency?" Amanda was also disappointed.

"Yeah, but I will be back soon." They both got up and left the restaurant after paying the bill.

* * *

Amanda went straight to bed; she hadn't been getting a lot of sleep lately. Everything with Alex was too quiet, he hadn't done anything in weeks and that worried her. She was also worried about Bruce, since he was involved with her Alex might go after him too. There was a light knock in the door. "Come in." Amanda sunk into the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Hello Miss Amanda, you have a call from your friend Miss Kimberly." Alfred had the phone in his hand.

Amanda got off the bed and walked across the room to where Alfred was. "Thank you Alfred" Amanda smiled and took the phone. Alfred closed the door so they could talk.

"Hey Kim, why didn't you call my cell phone?"

"I did, but you wouldn't pick up. Listen I am on my way up to Gotham because I got in a fight with Ryan, do you mind if I stay at your place for a little while?" Kim wasn't the one to ask for favors, so this was big.

"The thing is I am living with Bruce, so I have to call him to make sure it's ok, it probably is but I want to check."

"Ok, thanks. Wait when did you move in with Bruce?"

"Kimmy that is irrelevant to the situation, I will tell you later. Give me five minutes and I will have an answer for you" Amanda hung up the phone, returned it to Alfred, and grabbed her cell phone to call Bruce.

"Amanda what's wrong?" Bruce said from inside the tumbler.

"Nothing, nothing. I have something to ask you." Amanda paused, then continued, "My friend Kim, had a problem at home do you think she could stay with us for a little, I mean I could tell her no, but she has been my friend for a while, and has done so much favors for me." Amanda said innocently.

"Of course anything for you. You know that."

"Thanks Bruce, I love you, I was upset that you had to leave."

"I love you too, I will see you in a little bit."

Amanda hung up the phone and called Kim back to tell her that she could stay with us.

* * *

A little while later Kim arrived with a small bag. Amanda beat Alfred to the door, telling him to go back to sleep, and that she would set up Kim. He put up a little fight but gave in after seeing Amanda's death stare.

"Kim!" Amanda whispered screamed, since Alfred went back to sleep, to her friend Kim and gave her a hug.

"Hey Amanda, thanks so much for letting me stay. If I would of known I would of called Jill." Kim explained.

"No, no it's alright you know you always have a place when I am around." Amanda thought she owed a lot to Kim with what happened with Alex and everything. "And Jill is with Jake right now up in Maine for the week so you would have been with me anyway!"

Amanda showed Kim her room, and left her to unpack and go to bed.

"We will talk in the morning." Amanda told Kim. And went back to bed.

Amanda awoke from the bed moving and the sheets rustling. She turned on to her other side and faced Bruce.

"Hey" Amanda said groggily. "I'm glad your home"

"Me too, I'm wiped" Bruce leaned in to kiss her, and settled in bed. He tried not to wince with the new bruise on his lower back. He didn't want Amanda questioning anything. He grabbed Amanda and pulled her closer to him. "Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too Bruce." Amanda was already drifting off.

* * *

Bruce lay awake for a while thinking of what happened tonight. Alex was back from out of the blue, and was still planning on killing Amanda. He cringed at the thought. He didn't want to loose her; he didn't know what would happen to him if he lost her. He also got kicked in the back so hard by one of the thugs that it hurt to lay on his back, but that didn't stop him from knocking him out. After re -living the night in his head he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

'Beep, beep, beep, beep'

"Urgggg" Amanda reached for the alarm clock, and slammed her hand down on it. Waking Bruce up in the process. It was seven thirty and she wanted to go back to sleep. She grabbed her phone and called her father.

"Hey dad, I can't make it into work today so I am just going to work from home." Amanda said her voice cracking from waking up.

"Ok, but you have to get your work done, with Wayne's order, and the others we are real busy."

"Ok dad, I will, talk to you later." Amanda hung up her phone and went back to sleep.

Bruce grabbed Amanda and pulled her over to him. "I'm glad your staying home today, you didn't get a lot of sleep."

"You didn't either Bruce." Amanda turned around so she was facing him, "I hope you aren't going into work. You looked like you haven't gotten sleep in ages." She traced the circles underneath his eyes.

" I have to, but I will be home earlier." With that Bruce got up, to take a shower and get ready for work.

Amanda stayed only half asleep. She watched Bruce leave in his crisp Armani suit and leave. She wished that he would stay home; he needed a couple of nights to rest.

* * *

About an hour later she got up, and jumped in the shower. Amanda went into her closet after her shower and chose some dark blue jeans, gray v-neck shirt, and some fuzzy socks.

She walked into the kitchen, greeted Alfred, and ate some breakfast.

"Alfred! This breakfast was great!" Amanda motioned to the now empty plate of Belgium waffles.

"I am glad that you enjoyed it Miss Amanda." Alfred smiled to her.

After chatting with Alfred, Amanda got up to wake up Kim. She walked down the long hallways and opened her door.

"KIMMMMMMYYY get yer butt uppp!" Amanda yelled.

"Ughhh what time is it?" Kim whinned.

"Ten thirty." Amanda stood at the base of the bed with her hand on her hips.

"Ok I'll get up." Kim rolled out of bed and went to get changed.

After that Amanda asked, "So what do you want to do today we could go watch the Bandits practice right now. We all know that you like that Casey guy.

"Yeah, and sure lets do that. And hey you still have to tell me why you moved in, I thought you wanted to take things slow it has only been like a month and a half!" Kim and Amanda started walking out to the Kitchen.

"I will tell you later, and Alfred we will be back we are just going to watch my brothers practice." Amanda said while they headed for the door.

"Ok, Miss Amanda, have a good time. I will tell Bruce where you are when he comes home." Alfred said and returned to washing the dishes.

* * *

Once a week Gotham opens their practices to family members of the players. They knew Amanda, because she usually went to them, and let her and Kim in.

"Ok, can you tell me why you moved in?" Kim pressed.

"Well because Alex broke into my house. Bruce wanted me to move in with him, but I stayed in the guestroom until about a week ago."

"I can't believe that happened Amanda! Do your parents know… Ya know… about Alex breaking in, and also you moving in?" Kim questioned

"No, I don't want them to know either." Amanda griped.

"Ok, ok whatever. Amanda you have to watch out though." Kim was concerned.

"I know I will be careful. Lets just drop the subject of Alex, because I really don't want to talk about it." Amanda focused on the players skating around the ice. Watching hockey always seemed to make her feel better. She didn't know if it was the hits, the fights, the goals, or the adrenaline rush from just watching it. Maybe it was all of it. They made small talk while watching both of them were in a trance. Kim for different reasons, she was focused on just one hockey player.

After practice we talked with my brother, about how things were, and how great he was playing. Then they walked back to Amanda's Porsche and drove home. The drive was silent, and all you could here was the low hum of the radio playing.

* * *

Bruce was there when the came back, asleep on the couch. Amanda and Kim walked quietly to the kitchen and grabbed lunch.

"Kim, what happened with Ryan?" Amanda asked.

"He hit me a couple of times, for no apparent reason, but you know me I punched him square in the face. I decided to leave for a while though and not put up with his crap. He hasn't had a job in like two years, and was mooching of me. " Kim explained

"I never liked that guy, I am saying this the nicest way possible but he was kinda a low life. Hot, but a lowlife." Amanda looked down at her bowl of pasta.

"I know." Kim chuckled. Kim then left to work on some business for the hospital. Amanda thought to her self '_How you do work without being in the hospital (since she is a doctor) I have no idea…'_

She decided to get started on some of my work. An hour and a half later she was finished with her work, and went to check on Bruce. She made her way silently to where he was sleeping. He was out like a light. Amanda was happy Bruce was finally getting some sleep, but she knew he was going to be sore after sleeping on a couch. She knew from multiple experiences.

She left Bruce sleeping not wanting to disturb him from sleep, and headed to the piano and played aimlessly for a little while. After getting tired of playing she went up to get a snack.

"Hey sleepy head! How was your nap?" Amanda asked

"Much needed. How was you day with Kim?" Bruce stepped closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It was good, we went to Rob's practice. And then when we came back you were passed out on the couch. Are you sore at all from sleeping on that couch?"

"Yeah, just a little." Bruce said stretching his arms over his head. All of a sudden Bruce lifted Amanda up and threw her over his shoulder. "Come lets go to the bedroom."

Amanda was laughing, "Bruce put me down I can walk over to the bedroom myself!" But by then they were already in the room.

"Ok, and he threw her onto the bed and jumped on top of her. They started kissing, every minute it getting more intense. By then clothes were discarded on the floor and there was no turning back.

**A/N- OK sorry to stop there you sickkos, lawlls, but I am not good at writing lemony stuff. So yeah I hope you liked this chapter it was mainly a catcher up'er. But yeah R&R make my day : )))))**


	9. Pass Out

**A/N- I don't own Batman.**

**

* * *

**

"Bruce wake up" Amanda was sitting up, and shaking Bruce.

"hmmmm…"

"Come on Bruce it's twelve thirty in the afternoon!" Amanda kept shaking him.

"Wait, what?" Bruce shot up. He had forgotten to get up and go on Batman duty. Not good.

"Yeah, I was supposed to be in work three hours ago! I am going to be killed." Amanda was already running towards her closet. Bruce was right behind her.

"Amanda relax, your dad owns the business I think you could be a little late."

Amanda was putting on a red blouse, and her words were mumbled, "Myeah, wellm my—"

"What did you say?" Bruce pulled the shirt over her head.

"Well my dad, will be mad because I already called sick into work yesterday, and we are up to our heads in work." By then Amanda was putting on some black flats, and running out of the room, with Bruce on her tail. "I gotta go Bruce, I'll call you later." She quickly kissed him and ran out the door.

* * *

Bruce sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. Then Alfred set down something on the table.

"Here is the item that you asked for Master Bruce." Alfred grinned, and returned to working.

Bruce murmured a thank you, and picked it up. He totally had forgotten to ask Alfred for this. He got up from the table, and strode over to his room. He opened his nightstand table and put it in there. He wouldn't propose to Amanda until he told her that he was Batman.

* * *

Amanda tapped her fingers on her desk it was eight-thirty, she was almost finished with her work and she wanted to leave. She was reviewing a new order for some condos. They had to supply sixty-five condos with new toilets, sinks, showers, water heaters, and pipes. She ordered about three quarters of the supplies, and started to pack up. With her bag on her shoulder she got her phone and locked up the building.

Driving home took forever as usual. This is when she got her thinking done, what had gone on that day, yesterday, the future, old memories, and other stuff. She turned on to a less trafficy street, when her car broke down, and then a tap on her window startled her. She looked up to see who the guy was, and it was that creepy bartender guy from when she first moved in. Realization set in and she figured out who it was. It was an old high school friend Luke. Who was also a good friend with her ex and the person who wanted to kill her Alex.

'Tap' 'tap', "Come out now." His face was angry, and had a look of something scary in him, and she thought that this guy had changed since high school, college…

Amanda tried to gun her car, to make an escape but there was nothing… Then the car door opened and she was pulled out. _Why the fuck didn't I lock the doors when I had the chance?_ Amanda mentally scolded herself. She was dragged out my Luke, and when she got her chance she twisted into his arms and punched him. Luke staggered back a little bit, but grabbed her arms and started dragging her closer to the parked car down the street. Amanda was not going down without a fight. She broke free of his grasp and went in for a punch again, Luke moved but only to get a punch in the front of his neck. He struggled for some air. But grabbed Amanda's wrist. He was also not going down without a fight. He slapped her in the face and punched her in her stomach. Amanda fell to her knees. She couldn't get up, and couldn't catch her breath. Then she was knocked over the head with something. Everything went black.

* * *

Amanda woke up with the most horrible headache. She started to figure out what happened last night. Suddenly she remembered the whole fight with Luke. She sat up quickly making her head hurt even worse.

"Ahhh, Fuck!" She sputtered, and moved her hand up to her head.

"Amanda sit down, be careful you hurt your head pretty bad, and you are all bruised up." Bruce's face was full of worry.

Ho-h-how did I get here?' Amanda was confused last she remembered was getting hit over the head.

"The Batman, found you. Also finding a guy named Luke who was connected to Alex." Bruce explained.

"Oh…" Was all Amanda could say. Then Kim walked in. With some hospital looking stuff. "What's all that for?"

"Amanda, I have to check if you have a concussion." Kim started her tests.

"Oh…" _Is that all I can say right now! _Amanda thought. After some tests were done, Kim came to the conclusion that she did have a concussion.

"Amanda you are going to have to rest for awhile take it easy." Kim continued, "Also you can't drink alcohol, and no sports."

"Damn, and I was thinking about playing field hockey today." Amanda said with sarcasm.

"Oh, just shut it." Kim laughed. Then she packed up her things and went back to her room and continued to work on some hospital work.

Once she was gone she got up.

"Whoa, where do you think you are going?" Bruce put his hand gingerly on her shoulder and pushed her back down onto the bed.

"I'm going to the shower then eating something." Amanda got back up. A concussion wasn't going to stop her from doing her normal routine. Amanda got up and swayed a little, and walked into the shower. She came out and Bruce was sitting there, eyes not leaving her, if she was to suddenly pass out.

"Bruce relax it's just a concussion." But that didn't make Bruce care any less.

"Amanda, I could of lost you!" Bruce's voice rose a bit.

"But you didn't!" Amanda's voice got an edge to it. "It's in the past, and I just have a concussion."

Bruce stood up and walked towards her "You're right. It's in the past." Bruce leaned in for a kiss "But you are not leaving the house until you get better."

"Ughh!" Amanda walked out of the room grabbing her phone and started heading for the door. "Yes I am Bruce, you won't be able to stop me!" Amanda said in an irritated tone.

At the last second Bruce stepped in front of the door. "No, you're not." The look in his eyes told her that he wasn't joking.

* * *

Amanda was tired of being cooped up in the penthouse. She was just sitting on the couch staring at the carpet contemplating on sneaking out and meeting up with her friends. Five minutes later she got up, and walked to the door, Alfred was standing right there.

"Alfred please let me go. I am just going down the street to the Café to see Jill, and Kim."

"I'm sorry Miss Amanda I can't, Master Bruce would be furious." Alfred explained, He had a look of sorrow on his face.

"C'mon Alfred! Bruce is at one of his business emergency thingys, I won't be long only an hour and a half. I promise." Amanda pleaded.

"An hour and a half, and if you aren't back then I will have to come and get you, and embarrass you in front of your friends. Trust me it didn't stop me with Master Bruce when he was young."

"Alfred, thank you!" Amanda hugged him. "And you would never embarrass me!" Amanda ran out the door and called her friends to save her a seat.

* * *

"So Jill are you excited for your wedding?" Amanda took a sip of her coffee.

"Is that a joke? Um. YES!" Jill screamed.

"So Kim who are you bringing since you and Ryan are no more." Amanda asked.

"Well, I don't know…" Kim looked down.

"We'll find someone Kim." Jill tried to cheer her up. Kim gave a sad smile.

"Wait. I have an idea." Amanda said.

"What?"

"Well just come to the game with me next week. You'll see." Amanda smiled, and then the subject was dropped. They talked for another half hour, and then Amanda left. Kim told her she was going to stay with Jill for a week, so Amanda was left to walk home five blocks herself.

The streets were quiet. Only one or two people walking. Amanda kept her guard up making sure no one was stalking her or anything. Her head started pounding; _maybe I should of stayed home and slept_ Amanda considered. She put her hand to her and started to rub it a little. Next thing she knew she was seeing spots, and then everything went black.

* * *

Batman was watching her silently making sure she was fine. Then all of a sudden she passed out. He ran to catch her before she hit the ground. He lifted her limp body and brought her to the tumbler. He couldn't waltz into the apartment building to get up to his penthouse without getting noticed. So he brought her to bunker.

* * *

Blinking a couple of times, Amanda woke up. She slowly sat up and looked around. Nothing was familiar she had never been here before. "Why am I always waking up in unknown places?" Amanda murmured.

"You passed out from you concussion." Came that all to familiar voice.

"Oh, god. Ok I am getting kinda creeped. I mean yeah you saved me once.

"Three times actually." Batman interrupted.

"Um, whatever. Three times but the strange thing is that you are always there when I am in some sort of trouble. Do I have a stalker on my hand? Because I know some people..." Amanda stared at him straight in the eyes.

"I save people who are in trouble, and you seemed to always get in some sort of trouble." Batman stared right back at her.

Amanda heaved herself out of the uncomfortable cot. She took a couple steps towards the Batman. She was only about three-four inches shorter than him. She leaned in close and looked at his eyes.

"Your eyes…" Amanda said looking closer at the hazel orbs. Batman said nothing just stared back at her.

"B-Bruce?"

* * *

**A/N- Ok so that chapter was a little shorter then the last, but I hope you liked it. Ok please review the only reviews I have gotten are from my two friends. So yeah how special do I feel? Yeah…. No.**


	10. Where Revelations Run Amok

**A/N- DON't OWN BM**

**ALRIGHTY THEN HERE IS CHAPTER 10**

**Chp. Title are some lyrics to a Chili Peppers song. Also the title of this story is of a RHCP song. As all of you can see I lovelovelove the red hot chili peppers. **

* * *

"B-Bruce?" Amanda whispered to him.

The Batman, more like Bruce, slowly took off the cowl covering his face.

"Yes." Bruce confessed. His hair was slightly damp from being underneath the cowl. "Amanda I was going to tell you soon."

Amanda just stood there taking in everything.

"And, um. I have been the one keeping an eye on you." Bruce was speaking a mile a minute. "I am so sorry Amanda I should of told you awhile ago. I just couldn't! You knowing that I am Batman can put you in a lot of danger."

Still nothing.

Bruce continued, "Also the 'business emergencies' were actually Batman's nightly duties, and when you said I looked like I hadn't slept in days it was true. I hadn't"

Amanda slowly walked over to the cot and sat down. Bruce joined her and took her hand looking at her worrying that he screwed up.

"Ok, so I am kinda pissed. I mean really pissed. BUT! I am also sorry, for being kinda harsh towards you." Amanda finally talked.

"Amanda, I am truly sorry."

Then Amanda cracked a smile, "I need to say one thing. Your um, 'Batman' voice is fucking funny. I really can't take it seriously."

Bruce was relieved that she didn't leave him and such. "Amanda" he smiled "I use that voice to intimidate my enemies. Unlike you it scares them." Bruce smiled.

"So what is this place?" Amanda asked, looking around.

"Well this is the Bat Bunker." Bruce motioned all around him. "This place is just temporary, once the manor is finished, everything will be underneath the foundation.

"Oh, so where are we now?"

"We are at the shipping yard."

"Oh." _Why do I always so Oh? _Amanda though.

"So yeah, why don't we get home and I will explain a lot more to you." Bruce stood up and extended his arm over to Amanda so she could get up.

* * *

The car ride home was filled with Bruce's voice explaining his past. Amanda sat silently absorbing all of the information. She was shocked that Bruce was Batman, also scared for Bruce. They arrived back at the penthouse; Alfred was waiting for them in the living room.

"Alfred, I'm sorry I wasn't back last night, I, well, uhh, passed out then—" Amanda was cutoff

"I know everything, Master Bruce informed me." Alfred grinned.

* * *

Bruce and Amanda were sitting at the kitchen table talking about Batman. There was so much to know, and Amanda wanted to know everything. About an hour into the conversation Alfred came in and pointed at the window "Duty calls Master Bruce." Amanda looked out the window and saw the Bat signal high in the sky. This was the first night she knew Bruce was going out as Batman. She was worried that he might get hurt and never come back.

Bruce got up, and looked solemnly into Amanda's eyes, "I'm sorry I have to go, but I promise I will be back."

Amanda looked back at him, "Ok." Bruce could tell she didn't like him being Batman, she was afraid that he might get hurt.

"Hey, I promise I will be back, and I won't be hurt." Bruce reassured her.

"Ok, just be careful." Amanda got up and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Amanda couldn't fall asleep. She tossed and turned until the sheet were tangled and twisted. When Bruce came silently into the room she pretended to be asleep. He quietly got in bed, and went to sleep. Only then could Amanda fall asleep.

The next morning Amanda got up early to get ready for work. She did her morning routine silently to let Bruce sleep, but that soon turned when she dropped the shampoo bottle in the shower "Shit!"

Bruce came running in, "Amanda is everything alright?"

"Yeah, sorry I woke you. I just dropped the shampoo bottle."

"It's alright I have to get up anyway." Bruce stripped down and hopped into the shower.

"Bruce what are you doing!" Amanda was shocked that he did this. He's done it before but this morning she was tired, and it just seemed out of place.

"Taking a shower, what did I do wrong?" Bruce's face was innocent. Amanda just smiled.

* * *

Even though Amanda woke up earlier for work she still ended up late because the what happened in the shower, then after… Amanda was swamped with work she was working through it though. Ever since Bruce gave us business, everyone else was coming to us. Around three Bruce called to tell her that they were going out to dinner tonight. Amanda was excited for dinner tonight. It was her first night out, other then the café.

Bruce came home early from work and got ready for dinner tonight. After he was dressed he went over to his nightstand and grabbed the small velvet box. He put into his pocket quickly when he heard Amanda rush into the door and greet Alfred. The door swung open and Amanda said a quick hello and ran into her closet to get changed. Bruce smiled to himself he truly got lucky.

They arrived at the restaurant with the paparazzi flooding the sidewalk. They made it in trying to ignore them. The box in Bruce's pocket felt like a dead weight, he was nervous that she might say no…

They were seated, and talked awhile. When Amanda got up to go to the bathroom Bruce pulled out the ring and waited silently for Amanda to come back, five minutes went by, then ten…

He got up and ran to where the women's bathroom was. Everything was broken, smashed, in pieces. Bruce ran out of the bathroom, leaving a hundred on the table, grabbing the ring, and ran to the Bunker.

He arrived at the bunker, and quickly jumped into the suit and sped the tumbler onto the street. He called Alfred and told him everything. He hung up before Alfred could say anything.

He had an idea were Amanda was. In the past couple nights he picked up where Alex was staying. He had a feeling that she was in that motel.

* * *

_Why does Bruce seem so tense tonight?_ Amanda's thoughts wandered to possibilities. She headed for the door to go back to table, when the window crashed opened and some guy in a black ski mask came in he grabbed her and dragged her out to a van outside.

Amada did try to fight back but it didn't work. Once she was in the van the tied a piece of black clothe around her eyes, and tied her hands behind her back. The ride to where ever they were going was bumpy and Amanda hit her head on the top of the van a couple of time. She kept her mouth shut knowing that if she said anything she would be beaten.

The van came to a halt sending Amanda forward she couldn't catch herself with her arms since they were tied up so she face planted into the van's dirty floor. She was quickly shoved out of the van and into the unknown building. They took her up a flight of stairs and tossed her into a room. One man took off her blindfold, and pushed her into a seat. He tied her up to a chair and left the room.

Amanda sat there for five minutes, scared for her life when the man who sent for her came in. Amanda's face was one of disgust.

"You know I have been waiting for this for _soooooo_ long." He took a step forward.

Amanda just glared at him.

"And once I'm done with you, I'll get your little boyfriend." He grinned. He started to walk slowly around the chair, hands behind his back. He came around to face her again. Before he could say anything Amanda spat in his face.

"Well, that was a bit gross…" He wiped off the residue on his face. "I mean is that all you can do? I mean last time we were together you put up quite a fight."

Amanda's body jolted trying to escape from the chair that held her. Her face was stern and didn't leave his eyes.

"Oh, but wait you can't fight back because you are all tied up." He laughed.

"Why Alex? Why didn't you just leave me alone I stayed away from the cops that night and haven't bothered you since." Her eyes didn't leave his.

"Because you're bound to tell secrets. You will break down and squeal. I know you, and that's what you will do."

"You don't know _anything_ about me. Not anymore at least!"

"Is that so? You'll see that I was right." He just smiled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Amanda struggled a little in the chair. Alex stepped forward and slapped her in the face.

"Now, now, now you know you can't get out of this even if you tried. You are tied down, and the more you struggle the more pain will be afflicted on you." Alex whispered into her ear. At that moment Amanda jerked her head forward colliding hers with his. The pain was horrible but he was knocked out for the time being.

Amanda tied by the legs and arms tried to hop over to the wall were she slammed the chair into. The old wood broke into pieces and the rope loosened, and wiggled out of it and ran for the door.

"Not so fast." Alex jumped up and grabbed old of her. "Now, lets make this final." He lifted a gun to her head, and moved to the trigger.

* * *

**A/N- For all of you people sticking to this story thanks :))))))))), This story is my first and it is probably crapish. R&R please.**


	11. Right on Time

**A/N- I do not own batman.**

**Here it is :) enjoy**

* * *

Batman busted through the back door of the shady old motel. Inside the men got up from playing a game of poker and got their guns ready but before they could do anything they Batman attacked. They didn't fight back afraid what would happen, and within minutes they were tied up and knocked out.

He ran through the hallways and went up a flight of stairs, at the top he knocked out a man, but before he could he fired some bullets, nothing hit him. Ignoring the pain Batman ran down the hallway men coming at him, but were quickly taken out. He finally came to the door, knowing it was locked he dropped his shoulder and barged through the door.

* * *

"Now before I kill you any last words?"

"Well two things. First that was kinda cheesy saying that, and second, go fuck yours—" Amanda got cutoff from the door being knocked over. A large black figure came running in. And at that moment Amanda used the sudden distraction to knock the gun out of Alex's hand. It landed with a thud on the crappy motel carpet. Batman lunged at Alex, and brought him to the floor. He was struggling to get out of Batman's grasp he freed one arm grabbed the gun that had fallen on the floor and pointed it at him. He walked slowly backwards towards Amanda with the gun pointed at Batman. He reached Amanda and reached into his pant's pocket and pulled out a knife.

"Don't make a move or you'll be shot." He ordered Batman. "Now, lets make you suffer." He took the knife and slid it down Amanda's arm leaving a trail of blood behind.

Amanda kept a straight face trying to show no pain. "You are just one fucked up person."

"You are too." He grinned.

Alex didn't know that Batman was gradually moving closer to them. He couldn't bear watching this happen but it was a small price to pay.

At the perfect time Batman took the gun out of Alex's hand, but in the process Alex brought the knife down to Amanda's thigh and left a deep long gash.

"Mmmmmmffffffffff!" Amanda screamed. She ripped a piece of fabric off her dress and wrapped it tightly around her thigh. By then Batman had tied up Alex who was lying wrapped in the ropes that held Amanda before on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Batman stepped over to Amanda looking at her arm and thigh.

"Yeah I'll be fine but I will definitely need stitches." She motioned to the cloth wrapped around the gash, which was now all bloody.

"I'll get Gordon over here, and an ambulance." Batman moved to the room phone and called up Jim Gordon's number. He explained everything to him, and hung up and went back to Amanda's side.

* * *

Alex was still tied up on the floor, he said nothing and didn't move. Gordon and the police arrived shortly after the call. Batman left and they brought Amanda out to the ambulance, and by then she had lost a lot of blood.

"We have to get some more blood into her fast!" Somebody yelled. Amanda was getting dizzy and becoming incoherent. Everything started to fade…

* * *

Jim Gordon brought Alex over to a holding cell, and decided to head over to the hospital to check on Amanda. He took one last glance at Alex who just sat in the corner and stared at the floor.

* * *

Bruce was back in the bunker and started stitching up his stomach where the bullet clipped it. He changed back into his normal clothes when his phone rang. He ran over to the table and picked it up.

"Hello?" He said out of breath.

"Master Bruce I was just notified that Ms. Amanda is in the hospital, is everything alright?" Alfred's tone sounded worried.

"I will explain everything to you, just meet me at the hospital." Bruce hung up, and raced to his Lamborghini. He drove through the crowded streets of Gotham and made is way to the hospital Amanda was staying at.

* * *

"Hi I am looking for Amanda Moretti?" Bruce asked the young nurse sitting behind the desk. She was just observing her nails and didn't take notice. "Excuse me I am looking for Amanda Moretti." Bruce said a little louder.

The young woman finally looked up and her jaw dropped. "Oh. Um. I a-am sorry she is in room 23C."

Bruce walked away before she could say anything else, but he heard her go to the nurse next to her and say a little to loudly, "That was Bruce Wayne! He's even hotter than in the tabloids!" Bruce rolled his eyes and continued his way over to Amanda. He walked into the room where Amanda was.

She was hooked up to an IV, and getting blood pumped into her. Amanda was paler than usual, and she was sleeping. He quietly pulled a chair over to the bed and kept an eye on her, he moved to her hand and held it. That constant beeping put Bruce into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Mmmm Bruce." Amanda moaned. Bruce pushed her against the wall kissing her even more deeply.

"I love you." Bruce said in between kissing her.

"I love you too." Bruce picked her up and brought her to the room.

"Master Wayne." Amanda whispered.

"I like that." Bruce grinned.

"Master Wayne…" Amanda voice suddenly had a British accent.

"Master Wayne wake up." Alfred shook Bruce's shoulder

"Wh-what?" Bruce slowly became conscience.

"Sorry to wake you up, but you have been sleeping for about seven hours. Miss Amanda is should be back in a couple minutes she is just getting some last minute checkups."

"How long has she been awake?" Bruce asked finally in a coherent state.

"About two hours now. She didn't want to wake you up though."

"She should have woken me up." Bruce looked over to the empty bed.

"Bruce! You're finally up!" Amanda appeared in the doorway. "Alright can I get out of this thing?" Amanda pointed down to the wheel chair. The nurse helped her out and helped her into the bed.

"Thanks!" Amanda waved goodbye and turned to Bruce. "I wanted to walk, but they wouldn't let me. I mean it kinda hurts walking but I just deal with the pain."

"Amanda I am so glad you are alright. You lost a lot of blood. I could of prevented that. We should of stayed home none of this would happen. I could of lost you!" Again Bruce was talking a mile a second.

"Bruce calm down, something was bound to happen. I am just thankful that you were there to help me out. Thank you." Amanda awkwardly wrapped her arms around Bruce since the IV's were in the way.

"You never have to thank me." Bruce kissed her forehead. There was a knock on the door and Bruce went to go get it. A tall bald doctor stepped into the room and walked over to Amanda's bed.

"Ms. Moretti, I am Doctor Kramer. Just one more day and we will release you. You lost a lot of blood, and we are still restoring it." Doctor Kramer explained. "I want you to rest right now, and I will be back to check in on you in about three hours."

"Okay, and thank you." Amanda smiled.

After Doctor Kramer left Bruce went back to Amanda's side. He bent down and kissed her passionately, taking little notice that Alfred was in the room. Amanda ran her hands through his hair, and deepened the kiss.

"Mmhmm." Alfred coughed sternly making his presence in the room known. "I think that Miss Amanda should rest, you can continue you um activities later."

"Yes you should rest Amanda." Bruce sided with Alfred.

"Ugh! I just woke up like two hours ago how am I supposed to sleep?"

"Trust me once you relax you will be able to sleep." Bruce patted her hand.

"Fine… just stay with me." Amanda started to drift off, still weak from the night before.

"Don't worry I won't leave your side…" Amanda was already asleep.

* * *

**A/N- So it wasn't the greatest like sitting on the edge of your seat "fight" scene, and this chapter was really short. There will probably be a sequel to this, if any of you want to give some ideas that would be GREAT! And also I am probably going to start a new series about Batman. Idk yet. REVIEW please : ).**


	12. Hold my Heart

**A/N- don't own BM**

**Just a catcher upper chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"So when is Jill's wedding?" Bruce asked. They were on their way back to the penthouse.

"In about a week and a half. You're coming right?" Amanda turned and looked at Bruce.

"Of course. You can't be dateless!" Bruce laughed. He draped his arm around Amanda, and she put her head against his shoulder. "How are you feeling?'

"I'm fine, I've gotten stitches before, not as bad as this though. And my head still hurts."

"You still have your concussion so you have to be careful. This week take it easy."

"I know I have to, but I still have to help Jill set up everything." Amanda explained.

"I know, but still take it easy. I don't want anything to happen."

"Bruce nothing will happen." With that the conversation ended. They walked into the elevator and waited silently for their floor to come. Once they reached the floor Amanda went for her phone and called Jill.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jill! How's the bride to be?"

"Amanda! I need you over in like a half hour to finish up some last minute things. And great, but nervous." Jill laughed nervously.

"Okay! I'll be over then." Amanda hung up the phone and walked over to Bruce.

"Bruce? I am going down to Jill's apartment because she needs some last minute help. I will have my phone with me, so if you need me just call." She sat down on Bruce's lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Okay. Not that long. I want to spend some time with you tonight." He said and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I… Won't…" Amanda said in between kisses. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he ran his hands through her hair. Ten minutes had passed when Amanda finally broke the kiss.

"I have to go now. I'll see you in a little bit." She got up from his lap and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Bruce watched her leave, and got up and grabbed the ring. This time there would be no interruptions.

* * *

Amanda walked down to the door, and knocked. The door opened and Jill's eyes went wide.

"Amanda what the hell happened to you!" Jill was staring at her stitches and bruises.

"Well…" And Amanda explained everything to Jill.

"So the Batman saved you! He must like you or something because he's saved you like three times already."

"Haha. No. He's just doing his job." Amanda kept a straight face knowing that she had to keep this secret.

"So my final fitting for the dress is in two days, and the bridesmaids are too." Jill went over the details for the wedding and the day coming up. After about an hour and a half they covered pretty much everything.

"I have to go Bruce wants me back because of all the stuff that's happened so far." Amanda got up from the kitchen table ad gathered her things.

"See ya in two days!" Jill yelled.

* * *

"Bruce I'm back!" Amanda called from the doorway. Nobody answered. "Bruce?" Amanda called out again, but nobody answered. She walked over to the TV room and saw Bruce fast asleep on the couch. She walked over to him and whispered in his ear. "Bruce I'm home." He slowly started to wake up.

"Amanda?" He started to sit up.

"Yeah sleepy head I'm home." Amanda smiled at him.

Bruce stood up and brought her over to the window. "So how was Jill's?"

"It was good, she wanted to know what happened. I told her. But not everything… You know about Batman…" Amanda drifted off.

"That's good." There was an awkward silence, and then all of a sudden Bruce got down on one knee.

"_Oh my God…"_ Amanda thought.

"Amanda Moretti. I have known for a couple of months, and I realized that you are the only woman I want to be with. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Bruce looked up into her eyes.

"Yes." She whispered. Bruce stood up and lifted her up into a hug.

"I love you Amanda." He kissed her passionately.

"I love you too." They continued kissing, until each of them was out of breath.

* * *

Alfred stood at the door smiling. Amanda was the right woman for him, and he was glad to see Bruce in love and happy. He left them be, and went back to the kitchen to clean up. He knew that he wouldn't be needed for the rest of the night so he went to bed.

* * *

"So when do you want to have the wedding?" Bruce asked rolling over to face her.

"I don't know yet. Sometime in the next couple months." Bruce pulled Amanda on top of his chest. She traced the contours of his chest. Then she came across some stitches on his abdomen.

"Bruce? What happened?" Amanda asked seriously.

"Well when I was saving you, a bullet clipped me, but it's nothing bad. I didn't want you to worry so I didn't tell you." Bruce held her close to his chest.

"Bruce I want you to tell me everything. I mean you could have gotten severely hurt. I'm just glad you are okay now." Amanda laid her head on his shoulder, and stared off to the side.

"I will next time, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He kissed the top of her head.

"Apology accepted." There was a faint knocking on the door. The both turned towards it knowing it was Alfred.

"Yes Alfred?" Bruce called out.

"I just wanted to remind you one more time that breakfast had been done, and it's getting cold."

"Okay we will be right out." Amanda shouted out. She started to get up when Bruce grabbed her wrist.

"One more time. Please." Bruce pleaded.

"Later. Because if we don't come out now and eat breakfast Alfred will physically bring us to the table and force us to eat. So lets go." Amanda got up and changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Ugh fine." Bruce got up, and followed Amanda.

"Bruce aren't you forgetting something?" Amanda pointed at his body.

Bruce looked down. "Whoops." He went and grabbed some clothes. "Thanks"

They walked their way over to the kitchen, and began to eat the wonderful breakfast that Alfred made.

"Mmm Alfred this is fantastic! I can't another bite!" Amanda pushed her plate away and leaned back.

"I know Alfred this is great. You never fail to make a great breakfast!" Bruce repeated Amanda's actions.

"Thank you, I made this special because we are celebrating." Alfred smiled and started to clear the plates.

"How did you know! I was just about to tell you too!"

"Miss Amanda, I have known for quite awhile. Bruce asked me for his mother's engagement ring awhile ago."

"Really?" Amanda turned to Bruce.

"I was going to ask you at dinner, but then you know everything happened…"

"Oh… That's why you were so jumpy that night!" Amanda laughed.

"Yup." They both laughed.

"Okay I have to change for work, then I am going to Jill's for some more wedding stuff, and then I will see you later." Amanda kissed Bruce and went on her way.

"Thanks for the breakfast Alfred." Amanda called from the other room.

"Anytime Miss Amanda." Alfred replied.

* * *

Amanda arrived at work, gushing with happiness. She walked into her father's office. "Dad as you know I have been together with Bruce for awhile an I just want to tell you that he proposed last night!"

"My little girl is getting married! Congratulations!" He got up and gave his daughter a big hug. "I am so proud." He then went off to tell the office the good news.

Amanda walked into her office and called up her mom for the good news. He mom refused to hang up, and made her keep telling her details. After the torture of talking to her mom for an hour and a half, Amanda got to work. Then telling her father everything that happened the past couple nights.

"WHAT?" Her dad's temper was rising fast.

"Dad chill. Everything is fine, he's locked up and everything." She told him, but knew that wouldn't do anything. "Dad, I am fine and I am going know. I don't want to hear anything else about the incident. I am trying to forget it okay?" _HA! I got him!_ Amanda thought.

"Okay, I won't bring it up. But I am just worried."

"Dad it's all good now." Amanda started to pack up throwing on her Barbour coat, "Bye dad I'll see you tomorrow. I have to leave early for some things for Jill's wedding, but I am ahead of my work so I think it would be ok."

"Okay that's fine. Bye." Her father called out while Amanda walked out the door.

* * *

"Just stay a little more. Please." Amanda mumbled into Bruce's neck.

"I can't, I have to go out I have a duty, and I've stayed in last night so I need to go out." Bruce got up, and through on some clothes.

"Fine… I'll be waiting." Amanda sat up.

"No. I want you to go to sleep you need it." Bruce looked at her injuries, and then in her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too. Come back soon."

"I promise." With that Bruce left to go on his nightly duties.

The bed shifted and Amanda instinctively rolled over to him. She finally fell into a deep sleep once Bruce's arms were around her.

Amanda got up before her alarm clock went off, and she did her morning routine. Shower, dress, etcetera. By the time she was finished Bruce was up, and starting to get ready for work.

"You came in late last night. You should sleep more." Amanda traced the circles under his eyes.

"I can't, and I didn't come in that late I came in at two thirty. I usually come home around three thirty four o'clock.

"Oh, I guess I have to start getting used to that." Amanda played with the hem of her gray sweater.

"You will, don't worry." Bruce smiled. He got dressed and him and Amanda left together.

"Wow!" Amanda said when looking at her light blue dress. "It's great!" Joanna and Kim looked great in the dress too.

"And whoaaaaa love your dress!" All the three girls turned to Jill.

"Thanks, I fell in love with it once I saw it." After awhile the girls just chit chatted, Amanda went back to the Penthouse.

* * *

"Okay Bruce make sure you are home for the wedding since you are my date." Amanda and Bruce were sitting on the couch aimlessly watching the TV.

"I wouldn't miss it." Bruce pulled her closer to his body. "And I have some great news. The Manor is just about done so in about a month we are moving back in."

"Really? That's great!" Amanda was excited to see the Manor. After that they talked more about the manor and moving...

* * *

**READ****- **A/N**- SO it was not the most exciting romantic proposal but I liked it. Nice and calm… Also the ending of this chapter wasn't great BUT READ NEXT CHP ANS IT WILL BE LIKE WHOAAAA! Alright the story is not finished yet! There are probably going to be about five/six more chps. Yeah there are probably a lot of spelling errors and such, but just deal. R&R PLEASE!**


	13. You're Not Alone

**A/N- So this is a veryyy short chapter but it's great. BARE WITH ME!**

**DON'T OWN BATMAN ETC.**

**

* * *

**

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." Jake grabbed Jill and pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

After taking numerous photos with Jill, Jake, Joanna, Kim, and Jake's friends everyone was ready for the party.

"That was nice wasn't it?" Amanda said to Bruce. They were walking over to the reception hand in hand.

"Very, and I can't wait to marry you Amanda." Bruce turned Amanda towards him and put their foreheads together. He kissed her gently, before they were interrupted.

* * *

Jill, Jake, Joanna, Kim, and the others let Bruce and Amanda walk ahead of them.

"Aren't they just so cute together!" Joanna gushed to everyone.

"Oh, they are. I love how they don't even know we are watching them." Kim added.

"Yeah I kn—" Jill looked down at Amanda's hand. "WAIT! WHAT IS THAT!" Jill pointed to Amanda's left hand.

"No way!" Kim added.

"Amanda!" They all screamed.

Amanda looked up at her three friends running towards her and Bruce.

"What?" Amanda asked alarmed.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Jill shouted, but in a nice way.

"Tell you what?" Amanda questioned.

Jill grabbed her left hand and pointed to the engagement ring on her finger. "THIS!"

"Jill, I was going to tell you later! It's your big day, and I didn't want to steal the attention." Amanda explained.

"Thank you." Jill said appreciably. "BUT, we are going to talk later, and you have to tell me everything. I will have to steal you fiancé away Bruce for a little while later." She directed the last part to Bruce.

"Haha, okay." Bruce replied.

* * *

It was later in the night and the reception was still going on. Everyone was on the dance floor, and off on the side exhaustive from dancing. There were the drunks talking obnoxiously to people they don't even know, and the children sleeping on the chairs and couches because they were worn-out from running around like crazy. Bruce and Amanda were sitting off to the side talking, and just watching everyone have a good time.

"So do you want to head out soon?" Bruce asked.

"I can't I have to clean up, but I know you have to go so I'll be fine on my own." Amanda patted his hand.

"Are you sure?" Bruce doubted Amanda wanted him to leave.

"Yes. Just come home early." Amanda smiled. After Bruce silently left the building and headed out for the night. Amanda went over to go talk to her friends, and the new couple. Again.

"Where's Bruce?" Jill asked.

"He left for a business emergency." Amanda used the same excuse Bruce told her months ago.

"Oooo, that sucks. Having to leave late at night to do stuff. I would hate that." Jake jumped into the conversation.

"Me too. I wouldn't want you to leave me at night." Jill looked up into Jakes eyes.

"You too are so cute." The conversation drifted to different topics. Then it was time to start and clean up. There was a lot to do but the cleaning crew helped. Amanda helped Jill collect her surplus amount of presents and load them into her car. They were all sitting down at a table relaxing. Joanna and Kim's dates were with Jake talking about sports or something while they were just chilling at the table.

"Sooo Kim like your date?" Jill wiggled her eyebrows.

"Umm. Yes." Kim looked out of the corner of her eye to her date Dan.

"Yeah. You're welcome. You set you guys up moi. Why because my brother plays hockey with him."

"THANKS YOU!" Kim spoke a little to loud.

"Ha ha chill. Anything for you, and you and you!" Amanda pointed at her three best friends.

* * *

After talking for another hour Amanda headed home around three. She didn't drink that much, but she was knocking into walls and pieces of furniture because she was dead beat tired. She even came home after Bruce came home. Amanda crawled into bed, and Bruce automatically pulled her closer to him.

"Now I know how you feel when I'm not home at night." Bruce mumbled into her hair.

"And now I know why you don't want to really talk when you get home. I am so tired." Amanda settled into Bruce, and fell asleep. The last words she heard was 'I love you.'

* * *

"Well. Alex we are going to move you to an actual prison." No answer. Jim Gordon looked up and nobody was there. He notified the building and all police officers "Alex Kennedy had escaped. All cops search for him." Jim Gordon then ran to alert Bruce Wayne, and Amanda Moretti.

"Come on pick up pick up."

"_Hi, you've reached Bruce Wayne please leave a message._"

"Damn it!" Gordon slammed the phone down on the receiver. Neither Bruce nor Amanda picked up his or her phones, and nobody picked up the house phone. They would call once they got the message.

* * *

Amanda and Bruce woke up around ten, they both rolled out of bed and got ready for the day. Bruce walked back into the room to check his phone.

**6 missed calls from Jim Gordon.**

Just at the moment Bruce was about to dial his number his phone buzzed.

"Bruce Wayne."

"Mr. Wayne I am finally reached I need to tell you something. Alex Kennedy escaped."

**A/N- It was a little short but UH OH somebody escaped R&R : )**


	14. High Speed

**A/N- This chp is a lot longer than the other two so enjoy : ))**

**Don't Bman.**

**

* * *

**

"Mr. Wayne I finally reached you I need to tell you something." He paused, "Alex Kennedy escaped."

"What do you mean?" Bruce said calmly.

"He wasn't in the holding cell when I went to get him to transfer him to a prison."

"How did he escape?" Bruce questioned. Amanda was now in the room wondering what the conversation was about.

"I honestly don't know Mr. Wayne."

"Well then you should check the people around you who had access to him." He looked over to Amanda. She still had no clue what was going on.

"I will. I just want to warn you and Amanda to be careful. He didn't say much in the holding cell. He would murmur to himself though about killing Amanda then going after you…" Jim Gordon drifted.

"Okay thanks. We'll be careful." Bruce hung up then phone and turned to Amanda.

"What was that all about?" Amanda asked.

"Well Alex escaped last night from jail." Bruce explained

"Wait. What?" Amanda went over and sat on the bed.

Bruce joined her and started to explain.

"What are we going to do?" Amanda whispered.

"You're not to leave the house until we get him. Tonight I will go out and find him."

"I don't want you to. Have the police find him." Amanda begged.

"I have to, the sooner I can find him the sooner you won't be in hiding."

Amanda just looked at him and walked away to play the piano.

* * *

"Dad?" Amanda asked over the phone.

"Yes?"

"I won't be able to make it to work the next couple of days so I will be doing work at home."

"Okay, just get it done." Her father wasn't one to pry. He just let her be.

Amanda walked over to the kitchen running her hand over various pieces of furniture. She was bored out of her mind. She finished all her work, and nothing was on TV. She didn't want to play piano, or read. All of her friends were busy with something, Bruce was at work, and Alfred was out getting groceries. Amanda offered to join him but he said it wasn't a good idea leaving the house.

Amanda ended up sitting on a chair by the window staring down at everyone who was enjoying outside. It was March and it was starting to warm up, and today was one of the warmer days. She didn't know how much time had passed but when she looked at the clock and three hours had passed. One hour until Bruce would get home and two and half until he would leave out in search of Alex.

"Would you like some supper Miss Amanda?' Amanda was startled from the break in silence.

"Not right now Alfred. Thank you though." Amanda continued to stare out the window. The sky was starting to become dark and parts of it dotted with the little stars Gotham offered.

"I will leave it on the side for you later." With that Alfred walked out of the room to leave Amanda alone.

Another hour passed and Bruce found Amanda sitting in a chair looking out into the city. He quietly walked over to her and laid a kiss on her shoulder.

"Hey." Amanda muttered. She didn't turn towards him she kept looking outside wondering where Alex was.

"What's wrong?" Bruce questioned.

"Nothing…" Amanda wasn't going to tell him what, but he probably already knew.

"I'll be careful Amanda don't worry." Bruce reassured her.

"You always say that, and I don't want you to get hurt." Amanda's eyes were blank staring at nothing.

"I won't I promise you I will be fine." Amanda was still staring out the window. "Hey look at me." He grabbed her chin gingerly and faced her head to his. "I. Will. Be. Careful." Before Amanda could say anything he kissed her fervently.

After the long kiss Bruce left, and Amanda went to go heat up the dinner Alfred made for her. She ate in silence, not wanting to talk to anyone. Yes she was in a better mood from before but she still didn't feel like talking.

After eating she got ready for bed, and went to sleep. Around four thirty in the morning the bed shifted and strong arms were wrapped around her. "Nothing?"

Bruce knew whom she was talking about, "Nothing." The both fell asleep. The alarm clock went of at six and Bruce heaved himself out of bed to get ready for another long day. Amanda got up too she didn't feel like sleeping in.

* * *

Her day was less boring the yesterday but still boring. She played piano for a while touching up on songs she had forgotten, and starting nee pieces. Her and Alfred talked for awhile old childhood stories about her and Bruce. They laughed numerous times for the things Bruce did when he was a kid, and Alfred gave her looks of shock when he heard some of her stories.

"And to think you were such a polite good child." Alfred laughed.

"Well, hanging around my brother and his friends who are five- six years older than me will do that." Amanda joined in with the laughing.

Bruce came home for an hour and went back out to find Alex. Amanda didn't get that much sleep until Bruce came home early in the morning.

"You were out long." Amanda spoke when she felt the bed shifting. She was used to it now.

"Yeah, I came into other problems un related to Alex." Bruce settled into bed.

"Still nothing?' Amanda asked.

Bruce sighed, "nothing".

* * *

Amanda got up with Bruce again that morning and decided to get some more work done. There was little work since she has been ahead of it for about a month so she finished early and did the same thing as yester day play the piano. She had another long conversation with Alfred on a more serious note. They talked about Mr. and Mrs. Wayne, and how Bruce took it. Amanda asked Alfred a deep question.

"Has Bruce ever gotten over his parents death?" Amanda took a sip of her tea.

"I am sorry but that is a question for Bruce. I cannot answer it." Alfred answered.

Their conversation was ended since Bruce walked into the door. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed something to eat.

"In a hurry?' Amanda asked

"Yeah, I wan to leave earlier today so I come home earlier." Bruce started to loosen up his tie.

* * *

Batman had finally found him, at an old warehouse by the docks. He waited for the right time to go in which was not yet. He needed to be patient to get him. He waited for awhile and ready to go.

"Know where are you going?" A scratchy voice called out. Before Batman could attack he was sprayed with a gas. Everything went dark. (**QUICK A/n- Just a knock out gas not toxin from Batman Begins.)**

**

* * *

**

"Wake up." And to follow that was a kick to the gut. It didn't hurt much because of the armor but it still hurt. He knew he was in trouble so he pressed a tiny button on his belt.

"C'mon. Wake up." The voice was angrier and harder kick was received.

Batman slowly opened his eyes and looked up to the guy who was above him. The man was tall and thin.

"Now why are you here?"

Batman didn't answer.

"Okay then." He received a kick to the face. His nose was definitely broken.

* * *

"Wake up. Wake up Miss Amanda." Alfred shook her shoulder.

"W-wh-what?' Amanda slowly sat up.

"Bruce is in trouble Jim Gordon. I just wanted to tell you."

"Where is he?" Amanda voice was full of worry.

"At the docks, in the old stereo warehouse." Amanda didn't say anything. Alfred went to call Jim Gordon, and she went to her closet to get changed. She silently left the penthouse before Alfred would come back from calling Jim Gordon.

* * *

"Miss Amanda?" Alfred called out when he walked back to his bedroom. Alfred went over to the dresser and grabbed a folded piece of paper.

_ Alfred,_

_ I went to get Bruce, he is in trouble and I can help him. I brought this upon him. I have to go and save him before anything happens._

_ -Amanda_

Alfred raced downstairs and started driving to the docks.

* * *

Amanda stepped up on a dumpster and climbed through the broken window. Pieces of glass cutting her clothes and skin. She landed with a thump, and went to search for Bruce.

"Now I know you have connections with Amanda Moretti so tell me where she is." The familiar voice yelled. There was no answer from Bruce, and the silence was broken by a shot and a scream.

"Now if you don't tell me now I'll just let you bleed to death."

Amanda looked around the room and found a handgun. She checked if it was loaded and it was. She cocked it and ran into the room. Both heads turned and Alex started to laugh.

"This is great I can kill you, and hell find out who Batman is!" Alex cackled.

"No. You. Won't" Amanda pointed the gun at him.

"I wouldn't" Alex pointed the gun at Batman's head. "The mask might protect him from hits and such but not a point blank shot."

Amanda stood there with the gun.

"Now put down the gun, or he'll be shot." Amanda didn't obey. "So that's what you're going to do."

A shot rang out through the warehouse.

* * *

**A/N- sorrrrayyyyyyy stopping it there. Who's dead is it Amanda Alex or Batman? **

**R&R please : ))**


	15. Bluebird

**A/N- I know the last couple of chapter have been short but they always seem to end at a good place, so sorry if this is a little short.**

**Don't own batman.**

**Also listen to the song Bluebird by Sara Bareilles when you are reading this (more at the end) the chapter is also named Bluebird is you listen to the song it will make semi sense.**

**

* * *

**

A shot rang out through the warehouse.

Amanda couldn't look.

_No._ Amanda thought. _ And I'm next._

_

* * *

_

_No. _Bruce thought_._ _And I'm next._

There wasn't any other shot to kill the other one. Amanda finally looked up and saw the lifeless body of Alex. Amanda looked at the gun in her hand. Her hands were shaking and she dropped the gun on the floor. _Did I shoot him?_ _I couldn't have killed him. I would never. _"What did I do?"

"You did nothing." A voice came from behind her. Amanda shot around and saw Jim Gordon standing there with a gun. "I did. I had to. I didn't like it but I had to do it." Jim looked down at the body on the floor.

"Thank you." Was all Amanda said. She then realized that Bruce was bleeding from the gunshot, which clipped her stomach. "Bruce." Amanda screamed and ran towards Batman. She realized she just gave up his identity. She clasped a hand over her mouth.

"It's alright I've known." Lieutenant Gordon reassured.

"Oh…" Amanda sighed with relief. She went over to Batman. "We can't bring him to the hospital can we? Or they will find out who Batman is."

"I can take care of it." Alfred's voice rang through the spacious room. He strode over to Batman and scanned over him. "I don't think I can take out the bullet, it's too deep we need a doctor to do it." Alfred looked over at Amanda.

"What?" Amanda paused. "Ohhh."

"Could you ask her?"

"Do you trust her enough." Amanda looked down at Batman. He had already lost a sufficient amount of blood. Alfred nodded. "Okay. Let me call her."

"Kim?"

"Amanda it's three in the morning why are you calling?" Kim complained.

"Well it sounds like you were already up with someone…. so ugh never mind. I need you down at the old stereo warehouse by the docks and bring tools to help remove a bullet. No questions just please."

Kim paused. "Alright you will explain after though."

"Okay, just hurry please." Amanda hung up and went to Batman's side taking his hand while Alfred started to work on the other wounds.

* * *

"Okay what's going on?" Kim had arrived. She had a bag in her hands that supplied all of the things needed to remove the bullet. She looked over to what they were kneeling by the lifeless body of Alex, and the lifeless looking body of Batman. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Kim you have to remove the bullet." Amanda's eyes were brimmed with tears.

Kim looked at her eyes, "I am getting a vibe that Batman is important to you guys."

"Very." Amanda and Alfred said together.

Kim started to work, she was going to ask questions but for now she had to get the bullet out. It took her a little bit but she got it out. Then she stitched him up. Alfred already had set him up with an IV of blood. For not being a doctor Alfred had everything.

"So, anyone want to explain the dead body that is next to me?" Kim looked at the three people in front of her.

"I can explain that." Lieutenant Gordon spoke up.

"He was threatening the life of Batman and Amanda. So before he could kill one of them I did." Gordon's face was pained.

"Oh… okay. But why is he so important t—" Kim realized who it was when she looked down at Amanda holding Batman's hand. "Wait. Is Batman um Bruce?"

Alfred beat Amanda to the punch. "Yes, and you must not tell anyone. We trust you enough though to know."

"Well I'm um honored." After that they helped Bruce into Alfred's car and they all drove home.

Alfred settled Bruce into his bedroom; he was still attached to the IV. He joined Amanda in the kitchen.

"So I guess Kim can be like the go to doctor for Batman." Amanda stated.

"It will come in handy having someone like her to help." After that Amanda went to bed Bruce was still asleep, he almost died from blood loss.

Amanda couldn't get any sleep that night. She had put Bruce in that danger and she didn't want to bring any more bad things to him.

* * *

Amanda got up early that morning; she didn't get a lot of sleep so she was tired. She looked over at Bruce who was starting to look better. There was a slight bump in his nose, the result of it being broken. She still couldn't get it out of her mind that he could of died and it was mostly her fault. She got up to take a shower, she was careful not to wake Bruce.

After a long, long shower she went to go get breakfast. On her way out she noticed Bruce was out of bed. She walked out of the room and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning." A weak voice called out.

Amanda smiled and walked over to him. "Good morning." Amanda kissed him gently on the cheek. She went to go sit next to him. She barely ate her food she had no appetite this morning.

"So we should start packing for the move." Bruce mentioned after it being silent for about a minute or two.

"Not right now. You aren't going to do anything for a good solid week." Amanda glared at him.

"I _am_ capable of packing and moving out." Bruce hated to be weak.

"No." Amanda ended the argument with that one word.

"Fine. I'll rest for the week, if you do it with me." Bruce smiled.

"Of course I will." Amanda smiled and pulled him in a cautious hug.

* * *

The next couple of days they were just lying on the couch holding each other and watching TV.

"Please Amanda, I'm fine." Bruce begged.

"Bruce not with stitches once you start packing, then we ca—" Amanda was cutoff by an abrupt kiss. It started to get heated and Bruce pulled off her shirt, and started to unbutton his.

"Bruce." Amanda moaned. Bruce deepened the kiss and went to unclasp her bra.

"Wait." Amanda broke the kiss. "You tried to trick me. Just wait a week Bruce I don't want to delay it."

"You promise. One week?"

"Promise." Amanda smiled weakly.

"Good."

* * *

Amanda woke up around five and headed for her closet. The suitcase was packed and ready to go. She placed the engagement ring on his night table and pulled out the note she wrote last night when Bruce and Alfred weren't around, and placed it on the pillow beside Bruce. Her pillow. Her old pillow.

She silently walked through the halls and left. She couldn't look back, or she would break down. She loved him enough to leave him. There were other people who wanted her dead. Like the cop who let Alex out, and that other cop… She gently closed the door, and walked to the cab waiting for her. Tears streaking down her face.

"Amanda?" Bruce reached toward her spot. She wasn't there but a coarse piece of paper was. Bruce slowly sat up and opened the letter.

* * *

_Bruce,_

_ I know this might be hard for you to read and to accept, but it's hundred times worse for me. I realized that this most likely would not of happened to you if you didn't know me. I am going away because I don't want to bring any more danger to you. I am doing this because I love more than my life. I just can't bear to see anything happen to you again. _

_I love you._

_Ps. The ring is on your night stand._

_Amanda_

Bruce just stared at the piece of paper in total shock. He was going to marry her, and have a family and now it was all ruined. Tears brimmed his eyes. He looked over to his nightstand and took the ring and held it in his hand. He would get her back.

* * *

**A/N- noooo :'(. But yeah I have read many stories where the girl ends up leaving, but I thought about this idea a while ago so yeahh. R&R it will make my day.**


	16. Come Home

**A/N- Chp 16 is here even though I posted a chp yesterday lol :D**

**Don't own bman**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Rob, I'm back." Amanda yelled. She recently moved in with her brother because she left Bruce to keep him out of her danger. She didn't want to but the decision was made.

"Hey Amanda." Amanda walked to the back room and saw some of the other hockey players in there. They were watching sports center. "Of course." Amanda mumbled.

"Hey guys." She walked out of the room and went to her room. On the way she heard the multiple loud greetings of everyone else. She jumped on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She missed Bruce, and she always got up around three thirty waiting for him to come back. She missed his hugs, his kissed, his eyes, his smile, his smell, and a whole lot of other things too.

Her phone brought her out of her thoughts. "Hello?" Amanda said in a monotone.

"Hey Amanda, it's Jill I just wanted to tell you that we are back from our honeymoon, and that we should get together tomorrow or something me and Jake and you and Bruce."

"Well Bruce won't be coming…"

"Why? What happened?"

"I left him." Amanda voice was shaky.

"Did he hurt you, or was he cheating? He was probably cheating you know his rep. You deserve much better" Jill tried to reassure, but it didn't work

"No, it just wasn't meant to be. He did nothing."

"I'll find out later I guess, but are you still up for hanging out tomorrow?" Jill asked.

"Yeah sure just text me the time and place. Bye." Amanda hung up the phone before Jill could say bye back.

* * *

"Master Bruce? Would you like your supper now?" Alfred appeared in the doorway.

"No thanks. I'm not that hungry tonight." Bruce stared at the piano. He missed the sound of it, and he missed her.

"Master Bruce you have barley eaten anything in the past couple of days. If you love and miss Amanda enough then you should go out and get her." Alfred said no more and left.

Bruce got up and began his mission. He grabbed his phone and dialed Jill's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jill, it's Bruce. Bruce Wayne." Bruce was unsure if she knew who it was.

"Hey Bruce! I know who you are. Hey can you explain to me why Amanda left you? You didn't do anything bad did you?"

"No I did nothing, she left me because she says danger follows her and she doesn't want me to get hurt."

"Are you serious?" Jill scoffed.

"Yeah." Bruce said solemnly "Anyway I was calling to see if you knew where Amanda was staying."

"I don't know she didn't tell me, if I knew I would. Tomorrow I will find out for you okay?"

"Okay thanks Jill." Bruce smiled and hung up.

* * *

"And then we went up to the volcano and watched the sunrise it was amazing!" Jill was explaining her honeymoon with Jake to Amanda. "Amanda are you even listening to me?"

"Um. Yeah, yeah volcanoes, sunrises…" Amanda stared out the window.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just tired not used to a new bed."

"Where are you staying?" Jill asked.

"Oh, I thought I told you. I'm staying with Rob, and there are always people there too, it gets annoying." Amanda sighed. "I have to get going, do you want to meet up tomorrow at Rob's place then go to his game?'

"Yeah sure, and me too I have to stop by the restaurant." They said their goodbyes and left.

Jill pulled out her phone when Amanda was out of sight and texted Bruce.

**She's staying at her brothers.**

Thirty seconds later she got a text back.

**Thank you so much Jill.**

Jill went to make another call.

* * *

There was a knock on the door but Amanda didn't want to talk to anyone. The knock came again and then her brother and some of his teammates ran in.

"Amanda what's wrong with you?"

"Tired, I was up all night." Amanda stared into blank space.

"That's been your excuse for a while now."

One of Rob's friend/hockey player continued what Rob was saying. "Yeah, so now you are going out with the team and going to a bar or something. You know a lot about hockey, and Kim will be there with Danny so you will have someone to talk with."

"Ughhh." Amanda groaned

"NO ughh. Get dressed we are leaving in twenty." They left the room for Amanda to get ready.

"Fine" Amanda rolled out of bed and got ready.

* * *

The bar was filled with loud noises, and everyone was having a good time except for Amanda.

"Want anything to drink?" The bartender asked her.

"Yeah, Grey Goose vodka martini up very dry with a twist of lemon please.

"Sure." The bartender left to go get her drink.

"Long day?" A voice chimed in next to her.

"More like long friggin' week." Amanda complained. The voice sounded familiar but she didn't bother looking over to the mystery man,

"Same with me. It started off with my fiancé leaving me, and the week just went down hill…" Mystery man drifted off.

Amanda slowly turned her head realizing who it was. "Bruce?"

"You think I would just let you out slip through my fingers?"

"H-how did you know where I was t-tonight?" Amanda stuttered.

"Jill and Rob." Bruce admitted.

"I don't even want to know." Amanda got up and left her vodka martini untouched.

"Amanda wait." Bruce ran after her.

He followed her outside into the cool night air. "Amanda. I love you and I don't care what you bring with you, danger and all." Bruce pleaded.

"Bruce. I love you so much, but I you were in a hundred percent less danger before I came along."

"Amanda. I was always in danger." His voice lowered to a whisper, "you have no idea what danger I get into."

Amanda was silent.

"Please Amanda, come back." Bruce grabbed her hands. "Please."

Amanda went in for a hug and whispered in his ear, "Yes."

* * *

**A/N- Like 2 – 4 more chapters, R&R – in the words of my friend porfavor : ) (inside joke I guess.) anyhoo yeah R&R please **


	17. Uncharted

**A/N- LAST CHAPTER.**

**DON"T OWN BMAN**

**

* * *

**

"Wow." Amanda looked up at the Manor.

"You like it?" Bruce went to go unlock the door.

"Love it." Amanda said breathlessly.

"Wait until you see the inside." Bruce smiled. He pushed the door open walked inside with Amanda following.

"Wow." Amanda grinned looking around. There was already furniture, like nobody left.

"I thought you would love it."

"Love is an understatement." Bruce walked over to her and pulled her into a kiss.

"Welcome home." Bruce whispered.

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER (Wedding at Wayne Manor)**

"Hold still!" Amanda's mom yelled at her, trying to fix her hair.

After all of the fuss over her Amanda finally made it out of there. She stopped at the end of the aisle and took a deep breath.

"Ready?" Her father linked his arm with hers.

"Yeah." They started walking down the aisle to Bruce.

Finally after the priest announced, "You may kiss the bride." This was no timid kiss, and somebody had to cough to get our attention back to everyone else. It was most likely Alfred.

They greeted everyone, which was long, and then went to the reception. They all had a great time and by the end everyone was tired, but didn't eave because they were having a good time. Rob, his old friends, and hockey friends were all passed drunk somewhere or about to pass out.

"Amanda you should NOT have had an open bar." Kim told her.

"Kim if we didn't have an open bar then there probably would have been a riot." Amanda laughed "It's fine, let them have fun. They'll just regret it in the morning when some of them have practice."

"Well my wedding most likely won't have an open bar."

"Haha funny jokes if you don't I will pay for it, and I know a lot of people who would want it. Too many to count." Amanda smiled.

"Haha if you want. But yeah I gotta get going bring certain somebody home. It was really lovely wedding." She glanced over at her boyfriend and went to get him.

Amanda left to and went to talk to her Jill, who was leaving too. "I have to house like twelve people! They are all passed out drunk on the lawn or in the pool house." Amanda laughed.

"That's great, any way I'll talk to you later we have to get going. I had a great time tonight." Jill gave her a hug and dragged Jake to the car.

They were the last people to leave, and after that Amana went to go look for Bruce. She walked into the bedroom door and saw Bruce in there asleep. Amanda started to take off her dress, she could reach the zipper and in the process of trying to unzip she fell.

"Owwwwwww." A

* * *

manda whined.

Bruce shot up, and went to go assist her, "Are you alright?" He stifled a laugh.

"Shut up and help me undo this. I was trying to be nice and not wake you."

"I wasn't asleep just closing my eyes."

Amanda rolled her eyes and lifted her arm towards Bruce. "Help me up."

Bruce pulled her up, and into a kiss.

"I love you Mrs. Wayne." Bruce whispered after the kiss.

"I love you too Mr. Wayne." Amanda smiled.

"Now let me help you with your dress." Bruce began to undo it.

**Five Weeks Later…**

"Amanda are you alright?" Bruce called from outside the door.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure, because you don't sound that good?" Bruce said with concern.

"Yeah, it's probably just a stomach virus." Amanda brushed her teeth and came out of the bathroom. Bruce was still there making sure she was okay.

"I have to go out right now I will see you around three. I love you." Bruce kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too. Be back soon." Amanda watched him go downstairs and down to he Bat cave. She hated that he went out every night, but that was just one thing she had to live with. After Bruce was gone to went to go find Alfred.

"Alfred?"

"Yes, Mrs. Wayne?" Alfred never let up his professional tone.

"Can you do me a favor?" Amanda asked timidly.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Um…Can you go um to the um drugstore and um get me a p-pregnancy t-test?" That was one of the hardest sentences she had said to Alfred.

"Of course, I will leave now."

"Thank you." Amanda smiled and left.

* * *

The bed shifted and Amanda instinctively moved over to where Bruce was.

"Hey…"

"Hey. Any trouble tonight?" Amanda asked.

"Nothing new, just the normal stuff." Bruce didn't go into full detail.

"That's good, I guess."

"Anything I miss?" Bruce stroked Amanda's back.

"I tell you in the morning." Amanda didn't want to stir things up.

"No, no just tell me now."

"Well um, I don't have the stomach virus."

"That's good, what do you think it was? Food poisoning?" Bruce had no clue.

"Well um, how do I say this? Bruce. I'm pregnant."

There was a long pause until Bruce said something. "What?"

"I'm pregnant." Amanda looked at Bruce for an answer.

But there was none.

* * *

**A/N- So that is the end of the story, and I will start posting the next story in like a week or two okay hoped you liked it : )**

**PLEASE R&R, and if any one has an idea for the next story please tell me : )**


End file.
